Traced
by Eoespio
Summary: How will Emily and JJ's futures change when they are captured, and Put through Torturing events. How will do they cope together, how does it bring them closer? How does it effect them with the team?
1. Captured

**A/N: Criminal Minds Characters does not belong to me, This is just a story i thought up one day and decided to attempt to write it and share it with everyone Hopefully Everyone will Enjoy it.**

**I've tryed my best to write about each characters though i can't promise im good. But i promise i tried :). Hopefully you all can see it and you all enjoy it. This is my first story to ever publish on a site to share with people. Enjoy..**

* * *

><p>Emily held her weapon up towards the house as JJ opened the door quickly they both. Headed inside with there weapons pointed. JJ looked around Emily beside her.<p>

" JAMES FBI! We know your in there! " Emily yelled out.

" Emily. " JJ stared in the corner of the room seeing a little boy who was tied up. She began to slowly walk towards him, Emily followed her. " Hey, its going to be okay. We're here to help. " Emily watched her before looking around.

" JJ, Keep alert. " Emily told her as she looked around holding her weapon. " Hotch and the others should be here in a few minutes. "

" Come here.. " JJ told the boy as she kneeled down, " Lets get you out of here. " She told him as she went to pick him up. The boy was sobbing as he held tightly onto JJ.

" Lets get out of here. " Emily told her as she slowly walked towards the door. JJ beside her she stoped as she heard movement upstairs.

" He's still here. " JJ whispered as Emily nodded.

" Stay here. Don't move. " Emily told her as she gave her a assuring nod before. Making her way to the stairs. JJ had just nodded quietly as she looked at the boy she put him down and behind her, being sure to stay by the wall.

Emily had made her way up the stairs slowly, being cautious as she walked towards the first room looknig around as she entered it she aimed the gun around. No one was in there. She headed out of the room across the hall to the next only to feel somthing press against the back of her head.

" Put the weapon down, Or ill kill you. Agent Priestess. " A Deep male voice was heard, as he pressed the gun harder against her head.

" Okay, okay.. " Emily leaned down a little as she slowly placed the gun down.

" Good girl. " The man grabed her hair pulling her to him as he held the gun to her head. " Lets go get your friend. "

" Look, You can take me and we can just leave. Let the women and boy go please. I.. you can take me .. please. " Emily spoke calmly.

" Don't speak. " The man demanded as they made it downstairs.

" LET HER GO! " JJ yelled as she aimed at the masked man as she held the gun up towards him.

" Agent Jearuru. " The man made his gun click. " I advise you to drop your weapon, Or i kill Agent Priestess. " The man smiled.

" I can't do that, Release her. " JJ held the gun at him.

" Do not piss me off. " He pressed the gun harder to Emilys temple.

" Please. " JJ stared as Emily mouthed some words, 'Take the shot'

" 1. 2... " He counted.

" Okay! okay.. " JJ slowly put the gun down as she steped back into the boy. " Take me, and let the boy and her go.. "

" JJ! no, run. " Emily demanded as the man pushed the gun harder to her head making her wince.

" The boy can leave, he wil deliver a message for me. " The man spoke out as he smirked. As he pulled out a envelope with his free hand and held it out. " He will give this to the police. And you... Cuff yourself. " he threw her a peice of hand cuffs from his back pockets. as he started to cuff emily. " Both of you are going to come with me. " The boy was crying as he pointed the gun to JJ. "get moving. " JJ nodded abit and looked at the boy. As they all 3 left the house.

* * *

><p>Hotch held his gun up as they entered the house his two agents we're sent to, Rossi behind him, Along with reid and morgan with the swat as they all went inside and cleared the house.<p>

" Where the hell are they! " Morgan exclaimed angered.

" He' Knew we we're coming. " Rossi spoke out.

" Have a road block with 4 miles within this area. " Hotch demanded to one of the Swat members.

" If he knew we we're coming then he would of left before hand but instead he someone knew we' would send only two of us this time... " Ried told them

" And we sent jj and Em.. " Morgan gritted his teeth as he opened and dialed a number.

" Whatcha need sweetbuns. " A womens voice on the other end.

"Garcia, I need you to trace JJ and Emilys cell's anything. " Morgan told her.

" Whats going on? Are they okay? " Garcia asked worriedly. As she was typing into the computer.

" There not here at the moment, did you find anything? " Morgan replyed.

" Look. " Ried told them all, " There badges and guns we're pushed under here. " He kneeled down and used a glove to pick up the badge that was sticking out abit from the tiny stand. " He took them. "

" There phones are off! I cant get any singal. " Garica told morgan.

" DAMNIT! " Morgan hit the wall abit.

" Please don't tell me... " Garcia griped her pen as she listened to the distressed team.

" Okay. Keep a scan for them Garcia. " hotch said through the phone after he took it from morgan.

" Already on it. " Garcia told them.

" Call us if you get anything. " Hotch told her.

" You to! please.." Garica bit her lip, hearing him hang up.


	2. Plastic

**A/N If i might of copyed another story, i did it not on Purpose. I Honeslt haven't read much Fanfics on Criminal minds yet only some, but i mostly just read Greys Anatomy. Also I apologise for any wrong sayings, i can assure you im doing my best and i dont mind the help and suggestions. Hopefully I can get this story running smoothly. Please enjoy.**

**Also i do not own the show criminal minds or the characters from it. **

**Cellzo - Thank you very much :) **

**And those who have read the first chapter to this story. I apperciate it :) Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Emily and JJ we're unconcious sitting in the middle of a room on a chair. It seemed the room was completely covered in think plastic. Often used in those stupid scarey phycho killer movies. Emily was the first to stir as she winced a throbing pain coming from her head. Trying to open her eyes and get used to the glaring intruding light. Looking around abit taking in the new surroundings, she was in pain and confused about what had just happened before it all rushed back to her;<p>

_' I SAID GET IN THE TRUNK! ' She got hit on the back of the head and pushed in, He had done the same to JJ pushing her ontop of emily both dizzy they soon fell unconcious by the blow to the head. _

Emily saw a red blinking light in the corner of the rooms behind the plastic before looking infront of her she seen JJ taped to another chair infront of her. Blood was covering her neck and the side of her face.

" Oh...god... JJ! " Emily winced as she tried to get out of the chair though she was taped aswell. " Wake...wake up jj. " She kept trying to get out of the chair. Stopping abit as she started to see JJ stirr some, A faint pained smile came from emily relieved she was still alive. " JJ, Are you okay? " It was obvious she wasn't but Emily still asked.

" I... Emily?..what the-th-the hell..where..." JJ winced as she kept her eyes tightly shut her head moving a little trying to get the throbing pain in her head aswell to stop.

" We.. " Emily winced as she looked at JJ. " We need to-to stay calm okay... "

" Emily... wha... " JJ's eyes had finially adjusted abit as she looked around the room. She had started to panic as she was trying to get out of her chair. " Oh-o my god please no not this... Can't be happening... " JJ spoke out as she tried to move from her chair.

" JJ look at me.. " Emily told her as she kept her eyes on the blonde. " Look at me... We will get out of this okay... The team knows he took us.. They're the best... " Emily tryed to calm her down, Although she wanted to freak out as much as JJ did. Scared out of her mind she just stayed in still as she sat there.

" Emily... i..we need to get out of here now this ca..cant happen! " JJ exclaimed in pain and anger.

" I kno-i know.. " Emily told her as she sat there.

It wasn't long before a man opened a door moving the plastic abit as he held a knife in his hand. He had a mask on.

" ...James? James Tankin..." Emily watched as she eyed him then the knife.

" Please... please let us go.. " JJ winced as she looked to the man then to the knife.

" Keep your mouths shut or i might just have to cut out your tongue's. " The man warned as both of them didn't say anther word. JJ had just looked down closing her eyes tightly. Emily watched the man. The man had walked towards each corner of the room as he cut a little hole by the blnking lights he pushed the plastic down so the lens of the camrea poped out. He did the same to the other 3 corners. Camreas surrounded the two. The man stoped as he walked towards the others and wasn't long intill the door opened and another man walked out with a mask on with a camera in one hand. A gun in the other. " Lets play a game shall we. "

* * *

><p>Rossi and Reid stood in the room where they assumed JJ and Emily we're last in with the badges and guns under the stand. Reid had stepped back and looked to the far corner of the room seeing a toy.<p>

" The unsub who we believe to be James Tankins, Must of came up from them from behind when they we're distracted. " Reid spoke out to Gideon as he pointed to the toy in the corner of the room. " The little boy has to still been alive. "

" Though.. I don't think he came up behind him them.. Emily and JJ would have been more Cautious.. " Rossi's eyes traced over the room as he steped back. " He had to have known they we're coming in, Theres no sign of a struggle. He took the Kid, JJ and Emily.. He Must of thought this through. The kid might of just been the distraction. " Rossi told him as he walked towards the stairs.

Reid moved his arm over his chest his other arm rested against it abit as he held it up over his mouth abit as he started to get lost in his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Hotch and Morgan had been outside of the house, Searching the area for any trace of struggle, As Rossi and Reid had stayed behind to check the house. The had headed towards the Celler Door that the SWAT had already cleared.<p>

" Why would he take too Agents? They only came here to talk to him." Morgan sighed in fustration.

" Gotten spooked maybe, Garcia had said there wasn't any Website activity since the child was kidnapped. " Hotch told him as they both headed down into the celler

Looking around standing there they gritted there teeth as they stared at the Plastic in the Corner of the room that had been smeared with blood, Even small puddles on top of it with a chair that had stayed in the middle of it all..A Tripod to what seemed to have been where the camrea was being held up stayed in its place facing the chair. On the walls there had been some, Construction like tools hanging up. Along the wall under it there was a shelf which had surgical tools layed upon it. All smeared with blood.

" This is we're he tortured those boys and prostitues. " Morgan shook his head enraged as he looked around the room. His fist almost seemed to turn white as his eyes scanned the scene.

" He's moved up.. There might be somthing we're missing. " He told spoke as he walked towards the desk that was set up on the side of the room with two computer screens and a camera. " Call Garcia, She's coming here. "


	3. Mommy Help

A little boy stood in the middle of the park a few blocks from the house he was in before. He walked towards the playground as he had headed under the slide. He had made a run for it when the two agents were being taken. Running from the house to the park he was at now, A familar place he had been many times before. The envelope was being held tightly to his body as he began to rock himself.

" Mommy.. mommy... mommys going to come get me... she always comes to get me... wheres my mommy... " The boy had spoke to himself. The boy had eventually layed on the soft padding that covered the ground around the playground. The envelope was still held closely, Closing his eyes tightly. " Find me mommy. "

_**Flashback**_

The little boy was sitting at a table eating some Cereal as he smiled looking at the back of the box of cereal he was eating.

" Mmm, lucky charms this morning? " A women asked as she put her hand over his head and rubbed it before grabing her coffee on the counter she took a seat.

" Mommy you messed up my hair. " He pouted as he began to fix it abit using his hands like a comb.

" Not that much. " The women smiled as she sat down, infront a bowl that was already made for her sipping her coffee she placed it down on the side. " I Love lucky charms, Mmmmm! " She told him as she winked grabing her spoon.

" I gave you all my rainbow marshmellows! And i stole all your green marshmellows, mommy. " The boy grinned with a small giggle afterwords as he took another bite.

" I love the rainbow marshmellows. " She reached over and pat his head before going and taking a few bites of her cereal. " Make sure you brush your teeth after, and you finish your weekend drawing paper, Can show the class how you went fishing yesterday with dad and draw a big picture of that fish you cought with him. " She smiled at him.

" Already did mommy! its a big fish it was this big! " The boy had quickly swung his arms open forgeting he had cereal on his spoon accidently letting the contents in it splatter against the wall and floor.

" I see! " She laughed at him when he made a face from his mistake.

" Aw! Mommy.. that was my last green marshmellow! " The boy exclaimed saddly as he looked down at the cereal and milk on the foor. " awwww! "

" Theres alot more in the box dont worry sweety. " she smiled at him, as she opened the box and poured a little in his bowl. " When your done clean up that mess then go brush your teeth and get ready. Mommy needs to go and get her things ready. " She patted his head as she laughed abit at his pout taking her bowl she headed inside the kitchen putting it away and heading down the hall to get ready.

" Okay mommy! " the boy called out to her. As he went back to eating his Cereal he looked at the box again.

In the room the women stood by her bed undressing as she began to put on her, outfit she had layed out infront of her. Finishing and buttoning up her blouse. Not realizeing her surrounding she felt somthing grab her around her waist almost like huging.

"Markus mommy is getting re..." It wasn't long before she released that this wasn't her son the arms wraped around her waist was larger she felt someone much taller pressed up against her back as he began to squeeze her waist with one of his arms bringing up the other he put somthing over her mouth in under a minute she had passed out he released her and let her drop to the bed as he steped back heading out the bedroom door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present<strong>_

Reid stood at the top of the stairs as he looked down scanning the area with his eyes. Rossi walked down the halll before stoping he saw a baseball on the floor, Shaking his head head.

" If the unsub distracted them with the child. That means he didn't kill him like we thought, he paniced because we got close to him he wanted to use the child. " Reid told Rossi.

" Exactully..He knew that one of them would stay with the boy and if they wanted to catch him badly enough one of them would of headed upstairs. He kept the boy alive so he could trap them... " Rossi shook his head as he glanced around the room. " Take a good look at the rooms Reid. " He headed down the stairs.

Reid watched him and just nodded as he headed to the first room with the ball laying in the middle of the floor.

* * *

><p>Hotch and Morgan were looking at the desk as they opened up one of the drawers grabing out some news papers.<p>

" He cut out each story about his victums. " Hotch spoke. " Except the prostitues just the children. "

" This bastard killed 7 Children posted it up online. Then he moved on to Prostitues. Why kidnap another kid and our agents. " Morgan looked at hotch.

" Attention from the children, he enjoyed. By the looks of it he got off to it to. " Rossi exclaimed disgusted. " He moved onto prostitues to see how much attention he would get. After 2 he decided to move on back to children Because no one realized those women were missing atleast acknowleged it. . There might had to have been other people before those children. He's testing himself.. So he moved on to the agents when we got closer to him. He wants things to become personal. " Rossi had stood by the scene with the plastic and chairs.

" In his mind he thinks now that he had 2 FBI agents we will do alot more to get them back. Because they are our own, he wants all the attention. " Hotch continued.

" Sick Bastard. " Morgan shook his head as he looked at the computer. " Garcia will be here in an about an hour. " Morgan shook his head.

" Hotch. Morgan. " Rossi spoke out after they all stood there in silence thinking he had stepped onto the plastic.

" What is it? " Morgan asked as he headed over towards Rossi, Hotch had put down the papers he had and walked over aswell.

" Looks like theres some door under there. " Rossi pointed to the plastic covered ground near the chair.

" Lets take a look. " Hotch nodded to morgan.

That said morgan walkedo ver to the corner of the room reaching down, he already had gloves on he pulled the taped flap of plastic from the wall and pulled it back revealing the cold hard ground with what looked like to be some sort of trap door. After pulling the plastic back more morgan kneeled down abit and slowly opened it up. Taking out his gun and flash light as did Hotch and Rossi.

Taking the first step inside morgan as his gun aimed and ready the flashlight crossed with his gun as he walked inside he had to duck down abit more as he looked around. It wasn't long before a stenched and been cought by the 3. The attempted to hold there breath as the stoped near a door. Morgan looked back at Rossi as he nodded Hotch and Rossi stayed by the door as morgan quickly pushed the door open all 3 of them quickly heading inside stoping in there tracks.

They could see a few boddys covered in plastic on next to a cage which seemed to have a women in it. A white bloody stained cloth covering her eyes. Tape over her mouth, Her arms covered in brusies and blood along with her blouse as she held herself in the corner of the cage her her leg was cuffed to the buttom of the cage. She could hear someone enter the place, her body shook, Muffled crys coming from her. Through her head she was thinking about that man coming back and finishing her off like he had told her before he left last time. She stayed in that spot in the cage. After checking the area was cleared, Morgan quickly ran over to the cage.

* * *

><p>JJ closed here eyes for a minute, as she listened to the man speaking about playing. Biting down on her own lip she tryed to jerk out of the tape again before looking up at the man. She needed to calm herself. Though she could only see the videos she had seen when they started this case. She was afraid but not for herself. She was afraid about her son and the person sitting infront of her, Emily.<p>

Emily looked at the man then towards JJ seeing her close her eyes and trying to get out of the tape. Looking back to the man, and to his gun. In her mind she was trained to stay as calm as she could in this kind of situation, being a former undercover spy. She had been trained to stay calm. Ignoring the pain coming from her head.

" So, we're going to play. we're gonna have tons of fun trust me. " The could almost hear a disturbing smile coming from his voice.

Emily looked to the man with the camrea as he walked between the two shoving the camera infront of there faces. JJ just sat there staring at the man, they both kept quiet, as much as they wanted to say stuff to the man. They saw how sickening he could be, seeing the videos of the other victums.

" What? No yay? " He looked at the two women. He kicked the chair abit and smirked as Emily slightly jumped shaking his head. He looked to the man who had entered the room first and smirked as he looked to Emily.

" Zeus, Lets get the party rolling. " The man told the guy with the camrea in his hand.

" Zeus? that the best nick name you can come up with for me bro? " Zues chuckled as he looked at him. " Alright since you named me i guess i'll give you the name Snake. "

" Snake? really, Seems stupid. " Snake responded.

" Agent Prentiss do you think, the nick name snake is stupid? " Zeus looked down at emily who kept her mouth shut. When she didn't answer he shook his head and put the knife in his pocket as he hit the back of her head. Emily winced the pain from before began to resurface. " Answer me! " Zeus snapped at her. JJ watched trying to keep herself from saying somthing.

" i... No it..its a nice nickname.. " Emily quickly spoke out.

" See, Its a nice name. " Zeus smirked as he lifted his hand and put over Emilys black hair and began to stroke it.

" Agent Jareau, What do you think about the name snake? Me personally i hate it i dont want to be named after some animal. " Snake looked down at her.

" I hate it.. too.. " JJ looked at Emily then to 'Zeus'.

" See. " Snake told the man infront of him. " I gave you the name Zeus after a god and you name me after a Filthy animal? " He held up the knife towards Zeus.

" Snakes are quick, and they can strike you pretty quick. Its a compliment bro. " Zeus told him though he ignored the knife being held up to him.

" Oh... Why didn't you tell me that in the first place? " Snake looked down to JJ and lifted his hand and slaped the back of her head. " Idiot, Dont disrespect my brother. " Snake scolded her as he looked down to his knife before putting it against her neck.

" I'm sorry.. " JJ winced pain also rushed to her head from the slap. Feeling the sharp blade press against her neck she lifted her head.

" Don't.. " Emily quickly said as she watched the man.

" Don't? " Zeus laughed as he took out the blade and put it against Emilys neck aswell Emily moved her head back abit as he did wincing.

" Don't tell us what we cant do. " Snake told her as he laughed abit before pulling back he walked over towards the door steping out of the room.

" We Don't like that. " Zeus smiled as he removed the knife. " Now on to buissness, I hope you both arent camrea shy. "


	4. Questions

**A/N: I apologise for not updating as quick. IRL Busyness! D: But i hope you enjoy the chapter! I update my storys as quick as i can! And i don't own Criminal minds, or there characters! If i did well Lots of crazy things would prob happen! Kidddding. **

**Enjoy! And thank you so much to all those wonderfull/helpful reviews and all those you favorite me and Had my story on Alert, Its really an awesome feeling that people love to read my story! :)**

* * *

><p>" Garcia, Good follow me. " Morgan told her as they both headed behind the house towards the cellers opening.<p>

"Emily and JJ, Who...will... " Garcia's voice was shakey, she was worried for her two co-workers. Those two she had gotten to know to be her family her friends.

" We're the best, we can find them. " Morgan told her, He wish he could believe himself though he had somewhat doubt in his mind.

" I know-Lets get this guy.. " Garcia spoke softly holding her laptop and bag close to her as she watched morgan lead her to the corner of the room looking at the computer before turning her head seeing the tools, surgical and construction like hanging on the wall or layed on a stand. She could even see the plastic with the chair in the corner of the room catching site of the blood. Standing there in the middle of the room staring at it. " this-this is where he... " Garica muttered shakenly under her breath.

" Yeah... " Morgan sighed as he looked to garcia, grabing her arm gently he walked with her towards the desk. " Work your magic... There might be somthing on there. Hotch and Rossi had went with the women we found down in a second room the guy made. " Morgan shook his head in disgust.

" She okay? " Garcia asked with concern as she sat down at the desk opening her laptop she connected it to her computer.

" She's beaten up pretty badly... They have her little boy, too. " Morgan shook his head.

* * *

><p>The two men stood in the next room the door was open though a thin peice of plastic covered the door way as the two men we're on the computer.<p>

" Bro, should we try something new? " Snake asked in almost a whisper.

"Like? " Zeus looked at him.

" Well. " Snake grabed out his knife. " Lets cut them up. Get them all pretty for the camrea, Now that they got there tech searching out our computer i can send them a live streaming video, see how it makes them feel. " Snake grins looking at his brother then to the computer that was set up infront of him.

" Nice. All we ever did was record. This will be fun. Your a smart guy bro. " Zeus grins and pats his brothers back. " Lets start this action. "

* * *

><p>Reid was standing in one of the rooms in the house as he looked around. His arms we're crossed over his chest. He was lost in thought as his eyes seemed to trace almost ever detail of the room. He then steped back walking out of the room heading into the other.<p>

" Reid? " Morgan was standing behind him in the hall way.

" Somthings not right. " Reid told him as he looked back at Morgan.

" He didn't risk keeping the victums in these room's so he put them in the room we're we found the women, and bodies. Though these beds seemed like someone was staying here. James didn't live here alone... "

" Theres more then one unsub... " Morgan spoke quickly.

" Good chance there is. " Reid told him as he walked back into one of the rooms and began looking through the drawers. " But there are no clothings in here, they kept it pretty clean.."

" Jame's clothes are still here. " Morgan called out from another room. Before walking to the next one down the hall. " Non- in here. "

"It even looks like the room was wiped down. " Reid sighed as he began to seach the room more grabing small items from the stands and placing it on the bed as he checked them over to make sure nothing was there.

" Im gonna look through james room more. " Morgan spoke as he headed to the room.

* * *

><p>JJ had sat still in her chair still taped back against it her head was tilted down, She had been trying to block out the pain coming from her legs as she bit down hard, on her lips. Emily sat there watching her, then looked towards the camrea that had been set on a tripod besides them. Anger, Guilt, Disgust had covered her face. Even the fear, and the pain she had just witness happen.. Caused..;<p>

_**A few hours before**_

" We Don't like that. " Zeus smiled as he removed the knife. " Now on to buissness, I hope you both arent camrea shy. "

Snake came back in the room less then a minute later as he held onto a folded up tripod walking towards his bother he set it up. Taking the camrea from his brother putting it on the tripod.

"Lets start with Agent Prentiss. " Zeus grins as he looks towards Emily holding his knife he walked behind JJ and put his hands on her shoulders the knife near her neck. "Lights, camrea action! " He grinned as he watched his brother 'snake' Faced the camrea towards her looking in the leans.

"Tell us about yourself Agent Prentiss.. Come on. " Snake told her as he tilted the camrea down to show the length of her body. " Whats your name? " A smirk crossing his face.

" what the he... " She looked to JJ seeing that the knife was pressed harder against her neck. Gritting her teeth abit, before speaking again. " Emily...Emily Prentiss.."

" Sexy, dont you think so Zeus. " Snake remarked grinning, He looked Emily over with his eyes as he flicked his tongue against his lips though she couldn't see it because of the mask he had on only catching his eyes looking down at her.. " How old are you? Emily. "

"Thirty...Thirty four.. " She replied disgusted by his 'sexy' remark.

" Man, Thats unbelieveable! You look way younger then that! " Zeus commeted as he looked down at JJ leaning his head down on her shoulder as he did the knife still by her neck. " What do you think? Isn't she Sexy? Doesn't she look younger! " He chuckled near her ear. " Well? tell us? " He pressed the blade more agianst her neck.

" Yes.. She does. " JJ told him as she felt the blade against her neck able to feel the mans hot breath coming from the sides of the his mask. She Had kept herself calm as she could as she looked at Emily catching her gaze.

" Good girl. " Zeus stood up and watched his brother singling him to continue.

" Family?" Snake asked her as he moved the camrea closer.

" No.. I don't have family " Emily continued to look at JJ then towards the snake as he filmed her.

" Now thats a lie. I happen to know you have a mother. " Snake shook his head. " She's an Ambassador Right. "

" ...yes... " Emily shook her head.

" You know what happens to liars? " Zeus spoke out. As Snake smirked behind his mask. Removing the knife from JJ's neck he walked over towards Emily. Emily looked up at him then away only to feel the Tip of the blade push her chin up so she would look at him. Zeus stared at her for a minute as he lifted his hand up as if he was gonna stab her.

" No! " JJ screamed out to stop him. Though he just turned around and quickly stabbed the tip of the blade into JJ's leg. JJ's eyes widened as she screamed out in pain. Tears had started to sting her eyes, The pain throbing and mixing with the pain coming from her head.

" JJ! " Emily stared as Zeus took out the knife from JJ's leg. " You son of a.." Emily bit down on her lip as she looked up to Zeus watching as zeus leaned towards her he looked down at her leg and wiped the bloody tip of the knife on her jeans.

" Next time, You'll answer the question. " Zeus told her as he moved his empty hand to her chest sliding it up abit to her neck as he gripped it tightly. " It'll be alot deeper. " Emily had just nodded to reply to him ,As Zeus was warning her Snake had started laughing as he watched JJ in pain. Zeus stared at emily before releasing her he stood and looked to jj.

" Your turn Agent Jareau. " Snake told her as he faced the camrea towars her now.

"...Jennifer Jareau.. im thirty two... " JJ winced at the pain continuing to look down. " I.. i do have a family..." JJ spoke shakenly at the last part as she looked two both of the men.

" A son named henry right? Yeah we know alot about you guys. " Snake laughed abit as Zeus told her.

" If you dare go after my son ill... "

" Empty threats Jenny. " Zeus interrupted her. " Besides we dont touch babys. Though we love making them.. right Snake? " A laugh came from zeus this time as he moved towards her and put both his hands on her knees. " You'll enjoy it... " JJ Stared at him with a disgusted and painfull look at his hands.

" Get -off of me.. " She demanded.

Both of the men laughed as they zeus trailled his blade over her body then stood up looking back at the two. The began to look at the video on the camrea watching what they had just recorded. Emily watched them then looked to JJ who was trying to ignore the pain in her leg. JJ glanced up looking at emily. Mouthing the words ' Im fine... ' A slight half smile forming to assure emily as emily winced. Emily knew she wasn't but she just nodded abit as she continued to look at her. JJ smile disappeared with both the men walked towarsd the door.

" We'll be back and thats when the real fun will begin. " Zeus called back as they both walked out the door, leaving a thin peice of plastic to cover the doorway. When they left it open.


	5. Technical Issues

Outside in the hall Dr. Prey had told Hotch and Rossi that the women wasn't in any danger that she was just tramatised by the events he then Explained some of the wounds she had. The women had been burned multiple times on her thighs sliced up on her chest and stomach. She had been beaten, though she hadn't been sexually asulted. Which Hotch and Rossi we're glad that the women didn't have to go through that. They we're also supprised, the unsub didn't sexually assult the victum this time, They might of found her in time.

" She also asked about her son. " Dr. Prey told them.

" Is she awake? " Hotch asked him.

" Yes. Though the pain medication we gave her is going to make her sleepy. "

" We need to ask her some questions. " Hotch told him.

Nodding the Doctor had lead the two Agents to the womens room who was laying in her bed, her face was covered with pain. Hotch had walked over to the side of the womens bed looking at her as Rossi stayed at the Foot of the bed looking aswell. The women's eyes began to water as she looked towards the two.

" My..My son, He was in the house.. We're is he please he... please dont tell me hes dead.. " The women begged the two agents.

" We.. believe he may still be alive, Ms. Lanti. " Rossi had told her.

" ..Believe... We're is he! we need to find him i cant lose him! " The women had tryed to get up, though hotch had stoped her.

" We believe that the unsub, James Tankin. Might of kept your son alive. He has two of our agents and your son. We need to ask you a few questions, . " Hotch told her, she nodded slowly.

* * *

><p>With her laptop connected to the computer, Garcia started to wildly type onto her laptop. Watching her own hacking programs work there magic to try and break through the unsubs computer. Bitting down on her lower lip as she stoped typing her eyes we're tracing lines of codes that appeared on her screen.<p>

" This guys good... " She stared before she began to type again.

" I hope i heard you wrong. " Morgan spoke out as Reid stood beside him though he just turned and looked to the scene that was set up in the celler.

" He's good but im better. " Garcia told him as she kept on working.

" Look how neatly he had his tools set up. " Reid crossed his arms abit as he looked over towards the chair surrounded by bloody plastic, the other celler door where they had foudn the women in open still. " They Pre-Recorded there murders before showing them on the web. Did we find any tapes? "

" No, Nothing. They might of just uploaded it to there computer. " Morgan looked back at them.

" They had to have a Copy for themself.. " Reid just shook his head, before walking towards the other door in the room near the chair. He stoped as he heard one of the Dectives on the case come walking down.

" I got the pictures of the bodys we removed from here. " Detective spoke out as he got to the last step.

" Let me see. " Reid quickly told them as he walked over to the Dective taking the pictures he had flipped through them. He kneeled down slightly in the middle off the room. as he began to place the pictures on the ground spreading them so he could take a look of it all.

" Bastard... " Morgan stared down at the pictures when he had walked beside reid. There we're 2 bodys of boys and 1 older women. They had found 2 bodys when they had came down for the case, A young boy and a women. Seeing the videos online they knew there we're more. Now they had 2 of there own.

" I can't believe it, this is entirely impossible! This guy is good what the hell. " Garcia gritted her teeth as she picked up her bag on the side of her pulling out a flash drive sticking into her laptop.

" Whats wrong? " Reid asked, both him and morgan looking at her.

" My Program isn't working! " She almost yelled at them, she was fustrated she needed to get through this computer so they can find out maybe where friends we're who she cared deeply fore like the others did.

" Calm down, You can do this baby girl. " Morgan assured her. He had to keep calm if his mind slipped to worry about his friends he would be no help. " Take a deep breath, You can do it. " Morgan walked over to her patting her shoulder lightly.

* * *

><p>Snake sat down on a desk, staring at his computer screen chuckling. He began typing in some things. Zeus had walked in holding a knife, rubbing it against a small block in his hand as he took a seat near his brother.<p>

" Whats funny? " Zeus asked his brother as he looked down to his knife testing the sharpness with his finger.

" The computer tech they have is pretty good. " Snake smiled as he pressed enter on his key board before looking to his brother. " You know once they get through my programs and get onto the computer. The fun begins. " Snake grabed his mask that was near his computer screen rubbing his fingers against the plastic.

" Damn straight the fun begins. " Zeus grins at his brother. He stood up, " Im gonna go get some snacks."

* * *

><p>Emily had closed her eyes as she sat on the chair, biting down on her lower lip. She opened them again to see JJ, staring down at her leg where they stabbed her.<p>

" You okay? " Emily asked softly, trying not to be to loud.

" Mmhm.. Im fine.. "JJ told her. She looked up toward Emily.

" There going to find us. " Emily gave her a slight smile.

" Of course they are, there the best. " JJ returned her smile half heartedly. She needed to believe that, and knew Emily did to. After the mention of her son, and hints of what the men might of had planned for her she was afraid.

"The team would never let anything happen to henry, and i wont let anything happen to you alright.." Emily didn't look away, she just gave her a small smile. The women who was sitting infront of her injuired, and tied down. Her friend, co-worker and someone who she had always had feelings for since the first day she met the Media lisason. She needed her to survive for her son, jj Deserved that life and time with her son and she wasn't going to let these men take it away from her. If one of them could come out alive it would be JJ not herself.

"Emily.. " JJ looked at her, " I wont let anything happen to you either, No talking weird alright... we both getting out of here. " She watched as Emily kept her gaze on her, before breaking it as she was looking to the camreas in the room.

" Just know if anything happens to my it'll be okay. " Emily gave her a smile when she looked back at her.

" Emily please don't do anything... " JJ somewhat begged her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I understand that most may be abit annoyed that i had said i planned to update atleast once a week. Things don't go always as planned and i shouldn't make promises i can't keep i am truely sorry. **

**Been Very busy with a few in real life problems so please forgive me. And i apperciate all those he had put my story on alert and those who had reviewed. Thank you so much. Please be patient with me, i'll do my best! Enjoy!**


	6. Lighter

**A/N: This chapters may be shorter and i know you are all waiting on more jj/em interaction but itll happen don't worry! also Thank you so much for reading my first Story! I know the spelling is off and the way i word thing's.**

**I'm working on all that and Working on attempting to find a Beta! Those who wanna help. Although im new to this Beta thingy. Bare with me! Todays a busy month as well as the others! And once i find a Beta i will be fixing my chapters 1-5 because i know there are tons of mistakes xD!**

**But thanks for sticking around and those who Reviewed i really apperciate it. I will work on a better updating scudele. Please enjoy the hoildays! And this story :). oh! and also if you have any Recommendations on Betas you think would be interrested Don't be afraid to Send me a message on here! :)**

* * *

><p>Snake stood up from his seat as he walked down the hall to the room where they we're keeping the two agents. He put his hand on the doorknob and opened it up steping inside he had his mask on as he looked to both of the agents. Jj quickly looked to the man at the door as Emily kept looking towards JJ for a few seconds, before turning her head to look over to see the man standing there.<p>

" Lovely day wouldn't you both say? " Snake smiled under his mask as he walked over towards emily putting his hands on her shoulders.

" Wouldn't know. " Emily spat out.

" Whoa? whats with the attitude.. " Snake looked down at her.

" You're both sick and need help. " Emily looked up towards the man giving him a slight glare. JJ looked at emily, Shaking her head quickly trying to tell her to stop.

" Are we now? " Snake asked her as he moved his hand over her both sides of her shoulder and began to grip down on it hard. Emily winced feeling his grip, her eyes we're shut as he began to grip down harder.

" Ye-yes. " Emily spat out again.

" Emily.. " JJ spoke softly trying to get her to stop, she knew emily was trying to get the man to focus on her.

" Emily oh emily. " Snake had mimiced as he released his grip on emilys shoulder. He had his gaze now set on JJ, walking around behind her he put his hand on her shoulders, as he brushed strands of blond hair from her shoulder, his hands then rubbing her shoulders gently. " Please no emily. " he smiled as he leaned his head down and kissed JJ's shoulder.

Emily watched, she could see the look of disgust on JJ's face. She wanted to somehow get out of her chair so she could beat the crap out of the men, for even touching JJ. Emily knew JJ wasn't hers, though she would always put the blonde before herself.

" How old we're you when your father decided to abanndon yo..." Emily was cut off feeling a sharp pain, hitting her stomach. She began to cough.

"Shut up! " Snake had made his way next to emily, having punched her in the stomach gritting his teeth under the mask as he stared at her.

" Wait..- or.. was it- your mothe.. " Emily was again cut off, her head turned to the side. Pain began to rush back to her head, feeling somewhat dizzy she had shook her head slowly abit her eyes shut as she spit to the side.

" I told you to shut the fuck up. " Snake somewhat growled out at her. His hands we're bunched in a fist, lifting his arm to punch her her face again.

" Stop! stop please. " JJ quickly told him. JJ's stared at Emily as she watched her spit out some blood she looked up towards Snake. " please.. " She saw him put his arm down slowly as he turned around to face her.

" Snake? Starting the fun with out me? " A voice was heard near the door.

" What? no.. " Snake had quickly looked from jj to his brother standing at the door before he spoke. He made his way over to his brother. " Just spending some...time.. " He grabed something from his brothers hand and opened it up he began to eat some. " Thanks..pringles my favorite... "

"No problem bro. " Zeus smirked under his mask as he looked over towards the two agents. He had reached into his pocket taking out a lighter. " I think its time for the party to start. "

" I'll go get the camrea. " Snake smiled as he walked out of the room. Heading towards his desk we're his computer was he began to type somthing into it he grabed ahold of the camrea that was set on the side plugging something into the side of the camrea he smiled as he looked ast the small screen he had opened on the side of the camrea aswell. Tilting the camrea downword, as he walked towards the room we'rev the show was sabout to begin.

* * *

><p>Garcia started to type somthing opening up her programs from the USB she had placed in the computer. The unsubs computer frooze as garcia looked at it staring abit she watched as the computer screen began to change as it started to show video footsage of a black dirty boots walking a soild concrete ground making it's way onto plastic.<p>

" Oh my god... " Garcia managed to say.

" What is i..." Morgan trailed off as he looked to the screen she was staring at he began to stare aswell.

" No..." Garcia began to say as she watched when the camrea trailed up the watched as it showed the blonde and brunette. Quickly pressing a button on her computer as she watched.

" JJ... Emily.. " Reid had stood behind garcia now near morgan.

* * *

><p>Snake had smiled under his mask as he faced the camrea towards Jj, Her face had blood on the side from where she had been hit. The clothing she was wearing had blood on it and was somewhat torn. Blood had soaked her leak from where she was stabbed. After abit he had faced the camrea towards Emily who had a bruise forming on the side of her face already from the hit earlier. Her face was also somewhat bloodied along with her clothing.<p>

" We're do we begin. " Zeus smirked as he walked to the view of the camrea the mask still on his face holding a lighter in his hand. When he clicked it on he kneeled down between the two. " Who wants to go first. "

Emily stared down at the Zeus, as he looked between the two. Her hands began to grip the handles of the chair she was tapped in. Jj had been staring too as she watched the man. Emily had Glanced up towards JJ she saw the fear in JJ's eyes. He own fear showed in her eyes aswell intill she took a somewhat deep breath. She needed to push that fear from her mind and place it far from her mind. Closing her eyes for a few seconds she had looked towards the one with the camrea looking into it before looking down towards Zeus she had forced a smile, though it had been convincing enough to show them she didn't fear them as Zeus had looked at her staring in her dark brown eyes.

" You both don't scare me. " Emily had managed to say calmly.

" Im sure we don't. " Zeus smirked as he stared at emily. " I think the pretty blonde should go first, " Zeus looked towards JJ, Whos fear had been written for him. Plainly on her face. " Then you can tell us how much we don't scare you, Agent Prentiss. "

" Go for it, I just work with her. " Emily kept her eyes on zeus, she couldn't look at JJ. She didn't want to see the expression on JJ's face after she had said that. Emily had been train for all kinds of situations, having been a spy working for the CIA. She had to do what she could to stay alive. Though it wasn't about her, it was about keeping JJ alive. Her Co-worker, Her friend, someone who she cared deeply for and didn't want her to get hurt. JJ was her family just like all the others in her team.

" Emily.." JJ stared at her, her face had dropped even more, Hearing her as she spoke to the two men who held them captive. Emotion's we're rising inside her, she was the best media liason in the world she could handle pressure. But right now she wasn't around the media and they weren't about to torture her like she seen with those boys and women. She was doing her best to keep herself together.

" Just someone i work with. " Emily repeated as she kept her eyes on Zeus. "Now you think you can scare me but really, you're just pathetic. Your mother or father didn't take of you much did they? Did they leave you both behind? the two women we're prosititues that you murdered and the mother and child...children you kiddnapped we're you both jealous of there lives? the prostitutes... I guess your mother was a dirty whor...URGHHH!" She was cut off as she felt pain on her lower arm, trying to jerk her arms from the chair to push the guy away and her arm away.. as he held the flame from the lighter against the skin on her arm, she could smell her own flesh start to burn. She closed her eyes trying to fight back the painful tears_... you can do this... Don't give them the pleasure... Keep the attention on yourself so they don't hurt her. _She couldn't hear JJ screaming for the men to stop. He had burned her lower arm near her wrist, her own burned flesh invading the room.

" Stop it! Stop! " JJ yelled as she tryed to jerk herself free looking between Zeus and Emily.

" Doesn't that smell nice? " Zeus grinned beneth his mask as he looked up to his brother. He knew what she was saying was getting to him he could see him gripping the camrea. Slightly shaking, his brother 'Snake' was angry.

" Very.. " Snake chuckled as he held the camrea at Emily. " Thats gonna be a nice big blister. "

" Did i touch a nerve talking about your mommys? " Emily opened her eyes as she looked towards Zeus, then up towards Snake. She was in pain though she fought it back, Even fighting back the tears that wanted to form.

" Bitch. " Snake spat out steping towards her he held the camrea in one hand as he lifted his other arm to punch her face.

Emily's head turned to the side when she was punched. The taste of her blood filling her mouth once again. She closed her eyes before opening it she turned her head to look towards snake. Feeling somewhat dizzy she tried to shrug it off before glaring some she spit at his feet.

" STOP IT! " JJ screamed out as Zeus looked over to jj he stood up, his hand in a fist he punched JJ.

" Did i say you could speak. " Zeus shouted at her.

Snake chuckled as he looked down at emily as she spit at him he moved the camrea closer to her face. Emily had looked away hearing JJ and Zeus, she gritted her teeth watching him punch her. JJ's head stayed to the side when she was punched, wincing.

* * *

><p>"Are you recording all this..." Morgan managed to say as he brought out his cell phone.<p>

" I am.. " Garcia had her hand over to her mouth as she was watched the footage, in shock.

" Garcia, this has to be live he planned this, can you track it! " Reid quickly said.

" Already on it. " Garcia had to type out on her computer quickly.

" Hotch, you need to get down here. JJ and Emily, they're... " Morgan watched as Emily as being burned he gritted his teeth. " Bastards... there Torturing them!" He hung up the phone, as he looked back to the computer screen. Putting his arms up and placing the palms of his hands on the back of his head. " Damnit. "

" She's taunting them. " Reid watched as Emily talked to the men. The video didn't have sound. " Look how agitated they get when she talks. "

"why... why is she doing that she shouldn't be right they could kill her! " Garcia looked to reid then to the video closing her eyes trying not to look to much seeing pain in her friends faces.

" She profiled them, she knows that they love it when they are in control... But shes not giving that to them... They like the challange... " Reid stared at the video, anger and pain crossing his face.

" She's Keeping them both alive as long as they can. " Morgan added.

" We need to find them now!... " Garcia quickly looking at the video again.


	7. Found Out

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I tryed my best! and if parts don't make sense im sorry. Still searching for a Beta! Hopefully i can find one soon. I'll be updating again soon! Hopefully tomorrow if not, Most likely the next day! **

**I'm So happy for the few Views i got and i will try my best to try and make some of what you said fit into the story for those of you to enjoy. Don't be afraid to leave a Review and Tell me how you like the story, Even hate. :) But hopefully None of you who read this hate it lol! :)**

* * *

><p>A young boy and girl walked hand in hand as they headed over towards the playground, the girl started to giggle as she leaned her head close to his shoulder. The boy smirked a little as he stoped turning to stand infront of the girl before pulling her into a quick kiss on her lips before looking into her eyes.<p>

" My mom's gonna kill me if she finds out i sneeked out of the house tonight. " The girl shook her head as she leaned in, putting her hands around his neck.

" Ah, i'll get you back home before they notice. I just needed to see you. " The boy grinned putting his hands on her waist.

" You shoul..." The girl looked to the playground hearing somthing. " Can you hear that? " She looked the the boy then towards the playground.

" Yeah. " He told her walking over towards the playground, Luckly the moons light had gave out a decent amount for them to see ahead as they stopped standing closer to the playground, the boys eyebrows forwarding.

" Is that a kid? " The girl looked to boy she was with as he slowly walked over towards the slide the little boy was under.

" Hey kid... you okay? " He listened as the little boy had hugged himself tighter a crying whimper came from him. Kneeling down he slowly reaced out to tap the little boys shoulder.

Scared the little boy jumped up hugging himself tightly, moving away from the older boy he began to repeat over and over. " Please dont hurt me.. please... i just want my mommy... please dont... "

" Call the police. " He told the girl as he handed her his cell phone, Taking the phone she nodded.

* * *

><p>Hotch and Rossi had made it back, watching the painful video of there own. That Garcia recorded from earlier. When it got to the end the last thing they saw that happened in the room was emily getting burnned the JJ getting punched. The two unsubs had then walked out of the room and turned off video. Mixed emotion's could be shown in there face. Hotch shook his head Anger seemingly to win.<p>

" Could you get a trace? " Hotched looked at Garcia.

" I Couldn't it kept bouncing around... But im still trying, If i can just get control of there computer." Garcia didn't take her eyes off her own computer screen her fingers typing rapidly.

" There must be somthing we missed. Goddamit! " Morgan muttered as looked down at the photos that reid had layed on the ground from earlier.

" Now we know its clear that there are two unsubs. James is working with someone. " Hotch had told them.

" Wait... " Reid spoke softly as he looked towards, the chair then down to the photos kneeling down he looked at the pictures of the bodys of the boy. " The first videos that lead us in this case... there we're only one unsub... We didn't know there was a second.. Look at the picture of the wounds on the boys.. Then he switched off to the women.. A change..."

" Something triggered him from the boys to go to women? "

" No... Look. " Reid pointed to the picture of the wounds that were on the kids. " there the same right... Then look at these two women. " Pointing to one then the other. " The kids are diffrent from these two, and these two are diffrent from eachother... "

" Three unsubs."

* * *

><p>Emily looked down to her arm before sighing softly. Looking up slowly towards JJ, She could see the blonde staring down at her arm as she smiled softly at her. Though this time she didn't have to force it.<p>

" Please just let me do this.. " Emily spoke softly.

" I can't let you do that Emily... I can't let you go through this... " JJ told her shaking her head.

" I can take it JJ. Look.. Think about Henry, Because i am. He needs you. " Emily stared at her. " I can handle this. " She watched as JJ stared at her and nodded a little. Emily gave her a nod and smiled. Her smiled stopped when she heard foot steps above them, Glancing up she shook her head. " They will find us. "

JJ glanced up as well as she nodded once again before closing her eyes for a minute.

**Flashback**

_ " Aunt Emmy, Can you weally Cawch a fwish with you're bare hwands! " A little boy with blonde hair stared up at her, His bright blue eyes looking up at her._

_ " Did your mother tell you that, Henry? " Emily laughed softly. Looking down at the boy standing infront of her._

_ " Yesh. " Henry smiled widely, His little dimples showing off. _

_ " Well, " Emily grinned. " You'll have to find out when we all go camping next month. " _

_ "Awwwe! Tell me pwease! " Henry's dimples disappeared, when his smile turned into a cute pout._

_ " Now thats, Awe. Your just to cute you know. " Emily kept her grin on her face as she kneeled down and wrapped her arms around his little waist lifting her up. " When i was living in Brazil. There was a creek near where we were. Since my mommy worked alot I used to hang out in the kitchen. " Emily kept her eyes on the now smiling boy as, she spoke to him. " So Chef Thiago and His wife Chef Yaritza would both go to the creek to Catch some fish and Crawfish. I used to tag along, and watch Chef Thiago Catch the fish as he stood in the middle of the creek with his bare hands. One day i decided to go in the water and he taught me how. I took me a few tryed but i ended up catching my first fish! " Emily grinned at the boy proudly._

_ " Your Fwirst Fwish! " Henry grinned ear to ear, His dimples showing. " Did you Eat it!"_

_ " Nope.. Chef Thiago told me that, The first fish you ever catch.. You should release. " Emily walked over towards the sofa and sat down with henry in her lap._

_ " Why? " Henry stared at her in complete intrest._

_ " Para Boa Sorte e Respeito. " Emily looked at him seeing His head tilt to the side when she spoke in Portuguese. She chuckled at his confusion when he tryed to understand." For Good Luck and Respect. " She translated as she lifted her hand and tapped his nose with her finger. " It was a Tradition of his. " _

_ " Oh! " He giggled softly as he lifted his hand to swat her hand away. " Tat's So Kewl! " He exclimed excitedly.. " And aunty Emmy.. You said Crawfish? Wat is tat?"_

_ " Well, you see... There like Tiny Lobsters. " Emily Smirked as she looked at Henry. " They have this pincher arms that go like... " Emily kept one arm around his waist holding him securely as she lifted one hand to make likt it was a pincher as she quickly began using it to tickle him. " This! " Henry started to burst out laughing, wiggling in her arms._

_ Jj stood in the kitchen with Garcia as they both listened in on Emily. JJ eyes we're soft as she watched her son talk to Emily. Hearing the way Emily spoke the names of the chefs in almost a accent and speak in another language always made Emily smile. She loved it. A smile on her face, She couldn't just stop staring. She could see Emilys eyes Reflect love for Henry. She could hear the voice also reflecting her love. Seeing how close they both we're, And hearing them both laugh as Emily attacked him with her tickling._

_ " This makes me mad. " Garcia Huffed. _

_ " What? " JJ looked at Garcia suppised._

_ " Look at her... Im so jealous! She gets to watch My little bunddle of joy and have fun while im stuck in the kitchen with someone staring at her like she's in love! " Garcia looked at JJ, Teasingly._

_ " Oh shut up. " JJ gently bumped garcia with her shoulder looking back down to the food there we're suppose to be preparing before they got distracted. " I'm not in love, and your in here because you. Decided it was a good idea to give my son sugar before dinner. Think of it as a punishment." _

_ " Hey! Im the godmother, Im allowed to spoil my godson with Sweetly Chocolately Goodness! " Garcia looked at her faking to be offended about being punished._

_ " Speaking of Chocolate. " JJ had smiled. " Where is your so you call, Chocolate God? And Spence. " _

_ " My Chocolate god and Geekboywonder. Are on there way. " Gracia grinned Looking down to what she was cutting. " They went to pick up some wine."_

* * *

><p>Garcia looked at her Computer screen. Rossi looked back at the walls where the tools we're and shook his head.<p>

" James wasn't in constrution, Nor did he have medical knowlege atleast thats what we know right now. Find... " Rossi thought for a moment. " Can you also Check to see if He knew people that worked any type of constrution like jobs, Mechanical and Medical. "

" Yes sir. " Garcia told him as she left a program over for the trace and started to work on her other task.

Rossi watched as Garcia got to work. Morgan and Reid we're both lost in though. The room was silent, all of them trying to constrate and get Emily and JJ's face out of there minds. It wasn't long before a Detective had quickly made his way downstairs into the room.

" We found the boy, He was at a near by park. He had a note with him. " the decticve had held it in a glove hand as he walked towards them.

" A letter? " Morgan reached out taking it in his own gloved hand before looking up to hotch and the others.

" Wheres the boy now? "Hotch looked from morgan and to the dective.

" The park was close by, the boy hes with one of my officers in the car. I thought you might want to speak with him.

About to say somthing hotch stoped when Morgan got the envolope open, He began to read it aloud;

* * *

><p><em>Missing somthing?<em>

_Ever play hide and seek? _

_Tell you what, We hide you seek._

_Enjoy the entertainment we are providing._

_while you're trying so hard to win our game._

* * *

><p>" .. They think this is all just a damn game!" Morgan gritted his teeth as he looked up at the others.<p>

" What if... There... in someway related to James... and they picked up on what he was doing to kids and they started... James children? " Reid quickly said, Worried aswell but he needed to keep his head straight they all did. " Garcia did james have children, younger siblings? Cousins anything?"

" I'm still looking as q...quic...quick as i can... " Garcia managed to say obviously bothered by the letter though she tryed her best to consentrate on the computer.

" They let the boy go.. They could of easily left the letter here.. where send him out there with a letter? leave him behind. " Morgan asked.

" Im going to talk to the boy. " Hotch told them as he went to walk to the stairs.

" Wait... " Garcia stoped typing staring at the other screen. " They're ba..back. "

Everyone stoped what they we're doing, Hotched walked back to them. Staring he heard Morgan beside him curse. The detective still downstairs with them, He also cursed softly in shock looking at the screen.

The all watched as The two unsubs, Headed into the room. The camera on quickly facing it towards JJ and Emily though keeping it focused on JJ as one of the unsubs made his way behind her. Enjoying this control he had on the two he smiled beneth his mask as he kneeled down near her chair and looked at her arm lifting his hand he began to lightly let his fingers rub against her wrist.

JJ looked at the man with disgust, Obviously the unsub was saying somthing but they couldn't hear anything. They watched as the unsub near her held his hand towards the camrea. Watching as the a hand from behind the camrea handed over a knife.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh no! i hope nothing bad happens! D: JJJJJJJJJJJJJAY JJJJJJJAY... **

**Did you guys like the short flash back? Did you guys enjoy this chapter? :)**

**I'll update soon! :)**

**Oh and... quick question i was watching reruns of Criminal minds, thinking about Switching Gideon with Rossi, ill go back and fix the other chapters replacing the name.. What do you guys think? please let me know.**


	8. Nails

**A/N: I know Maybe some of you or most of you find these little Aurthers note maybe annoying bevcause you wanna hurry up and just read xD. **

**But Still need a few thoughts on Switching Gideon with rossi and thanks for those who replyed about it ;). MY thoughts are because rossi is the main guy and itll make abit more sense. I thought i could do Gideon but hmmph. Just let me know and the next update Ill make sure to update. **

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Zeus and Snake we're walking into the room. The camera in Snakes hands, he quickly faced it towards JJ and Emily though keeping it focused on JJ as Zeus made his way behind her. Enjoying this control he had on the two he smiled beneth his mask as he kneeled down near her chair and looked at her arm lifting his hand he began to lightly let his fingers rub against her wrist.<p>

" Man...your skin is so soft. " Zeus had looked up at her. " Hand me the knife. " Zeus looked back at snake.

Snake reached to his back pocket as he took out the somewhat large knife he had in its sealth. Zeus took it out and looked at the blade as he smirked he tossed it to the side. He looked too JJ and brought the blade towards her hand.

" How much did your mothers sell themselfs for? " Emily tryed to shrugg of the pain she could feel in her as she looked towards Zeus when he looked back at. Side glancing towards Snake before looking back to him. " Was she a 20 dollar whore? Or maybe less then that.. " She forced herself to smile as she looked at Zeus.

" You still want more? " Zeus stared at her he had gripped the knife tightly as he stood back up.

"Do it, Teach her a lesson! " Snake yelled at his brother obviously upset by her words.

" Shut up. " Emily looked towards Snake. " I know i might of said snake was a nice nickname but really... but puppy seems to suit you more.. " Looking from him she looked to Zeus keeping her smile.

" I'll do it! " Snake seemed to growl out those words as he walked towards Zeus pushing the camrea into his chest. Grabing the knife from him.

" Hey wait! " Zeus quickly held the camrea without realizing it he had pressed a button on the camrea. Quickly grabing his brothers arm pulling him back from almost stabbing Emily.

* * *

><p>Watching the silent scene on the computer before them all. Garcia's hands started to shake as she watched the unsub hand over the knife to the one near JJ. Morgan had his hand on the back of Garcias seat gripping it tightly.<p>

" I cannot watch this anymore... " Garcia spoke out as she turned her head.

" Son of a b..." Morgan didn't finish getting cut off.

" _You wanna Just kill her and let her go with what shes saying or make her feel alot of pain to pay for her words...before we kill her! " the unsub (zeus) pushes the one (snake) who had taken the knife abit. " Control yourself." He (zeus) looked down at Emily quickly backhanding her._

_ " Fine! " An unsub (snake) said as he glared at emily before quickly leaving the room. _

_ " Stupid bitch. " The other said (zeus) looked at emily as he lifted his hand and back hand Emily._

" We have sound.. " Morgan spoke softly.

" Wait... " Garcia looked at the video. " Doesn't ... one of the voices sound familar? "

"... The one that reported those videos.. " Hotch looked at Garcia.

" They planned this.. " Hotch shook his head. "Garcia check the records for that call. " Hotch watched as she got to work before looking back to the video. " I Don't care if you have to Tear that server apart. Get where that call was located. Do Anything you need to."

" You'll Mess up the Citys Server? " The Dective looked at Hotch.

" I Don't care, We have two agents held captive. " Hotch told the dective angerliy. Morgan glared at the Dective before looking back to the video when they heard Emily speak.

_" I didn't know he was so touchy. " _

" She is taunting them. " Reid spoke softly, as they all stared at the video. Garcia looked back and fourth as she was trying to do what she was told.

* * *

><p>Emily winced her head turned to the side when she was hit she looked back to Zeus. Taking a deep breath she shook her head some. Her own hands balling into a fist. <em>Shouldn't be longer, They'll find us. <em>She thought to herself. _Cannot let them win this, You atleast have to Protect Jj... _

" I didn't know he was so touchy. " Emily forced her smile. _That's it... Keep taunting them... They won't kill you just yet. _

" You're going to regret it. You see.. " Zeus looked over towards Snake who was now standing by the door. " My brother has a thing with hammers. " Smirking under his mask.

Emily looked towards the door seeing snake standing there with a hammer in one hand and a knife and what seemed to look like long nails. Walking over towards them.

" Hold this Jennifer. " Zeus looked at JJ as he set the camrea down on her lap facing it up at emily as he nodded to his brother he reached out taking the knife from his brother.

" You see our father never liked to do this to the little boys, but those women... man.. there screams.. " Zeus looked to his brother and nodded.

" We loved to nail em. " Snake smirked as he watched Zeus

" Music to our ears... " Zeus spoke as he cut the tape from one of emilys hands, he kneeled down and held onto emilys hand as she tryed to pull it back from him He grabed her fingers making her open her hand he held it and pressed it against the arm rest of the chair.

" NO! Dont! " JJ watched realizing what they were about to do.

" You hear that? " Zeus looked up at his brother.

" Sounds like she's cheering for us to do it! " Snake smiled as he took of the nails he had and set it in the middle of her hand, he smirked.

Emily watched her eyes had shifted slightly into fear as she stared down at her hand trying to pull back though Zeus kept his grip. _Please, no no no... Please.. _She repeated to herself as she stared her mouth closed, Clenching her jaw. Looking up towards Snake as he lifted the hammer she had quickly closed her eyes as she saw the Hammer quickly making it's way down.

Jj stared in shock as she watch Snake set the nail down on her hand looking at Emily she could see the fear in her eyes. _Oh god... no.. _JJ tryed to get herself free from her chair as she watched them.

" NO! " JJ Yelled at them.

Emily had her eyes tightly shut, She screamed loudly when the hammer connected itself to the head of the Nail. The nail had made its way through her hand and into the arm of the chair she was sitting in. She began to breath heavily, her hand in complete pain. She didn't dare move it, Her eyes we're watering as she stared down at her hand.

" OHH MAN! that was beautiful! " Zeus voice could be heard happily as he cheered.

" Encore? " Snake looked to his brother.

" I think so, I'd like to see that face again. Oh and that Scream. " Zeus shivers happily as he lets go over emilys hand and stands moving to her other hand.

" Thats enough! damit! " JJ yelled at them, tears falling from her eyes. She couldn't just sit there and say nothing and let Emily taunt them to protect her. She couldn't let her do that. Seeing the pain throbing in Emilys eyes, Seeing how fast she tryed to controlled it as her eyes we're glued to staring at her own hand now pinned with a nail to the chair they were on.

" Whats that? " Snake looked towards JJ as he walked over towards her.

" I think she wants a little taste of Emilys got.. " Zeus grinned when he moved to emilys other side cutting the tie on emilys other hand as he held onto it tightly. Holding it the same way as he put the nail on the back of her hand like before.

" Yep. " Snake smiled as he looked to his brother making his way back to him.

" NO! Not again.. Do it... DO it to me! " JJ Yelled at them.

" Sh...Shut up..Jen.. " Emily managed to say, Swallowing hard as she looked up to JJ. Her eyes pleading. She looked towards the Men and tryed to force a smile. " We've only started right? Puppies. " Emily managed to let out a dry laugh as she stared at the two.

JJ stared at Emily, Slightly taken back. She shook her head her own eyes pleading Emily that she should stop.

Nothing had been said, Both men glared at her. A minute after those words left her mouth Snaked hammer connected to the nail. Binding her into the armrest of the chair like her other hand. A silent scream left Emilys mouth, She closed her eyes tightly. JJ stared at her frowning. Looking down at her own hands that were taped to the chair she struggled to try and go free.

" Oh.. Isn't that nice. " Zeus smiled under his mask but it wasn't long before it dropped into pure anger... he stood pulling his hand back he punched her, In her stomach.

Emilys head dropped forward, on reaction she was going to move her hand to hold her stomach though she had ended up Crying out in pain. " Oh...OH... god... " She muttered through coughs. The room somewhat becoming blurry.

" Is she whimpering? " Snake looked at his brother.

" Whos the puppy now? " Zeus voice was filled with venom. " You stupid bitch. You can't speak to my brother like that ever again. I swear to god.. " Zeus reached over making her look at him. " We're going to have fun taking our time with you while your friend watches.. Then we're going to have our fun with her. " He stared into Emilys eyes.

" All this excitement has me starving. " Snake then smiled.

" Me too. " Zeus smiled as he looked at emily he leaned forward near her face as he lifted his mask a little he licked the side of her cheek. He stood up and put his as arm around his brothers shoulders and lead him out the door as he laughed. Snake followed him laughing to himself softly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Tell me your thoughts on switching Gideon to Rossi.**

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**I'll update Again soon!**


	9. Good Luck Charm

**A/N: Okay i didn't get alot of Replys for the name changing only 1 (and thank you so much to that person!) So I had the time so i decided to just do it anyways. **

**So i updated some chapters Changed Gideon to Rossi instead! Fixed up the chapters abit i still need to fix the wording and stuffs, Trying to find a BETA for help :).**

**In the mean time, enjoy the chapter and everyone who left me a Review I love it! Im so happy that you guys love the story, and addicted to it. :P Means alot to me. So I decided to post another Chapter again for the very nice Reviews im getting. :) Thank you! **

**Thank you so much.**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

><p>Everyone stood still in the room as they watched the actions infront of them. Watching as the unsub had hammered the Nails into Emilys hands. Morgan looked at Garcia seeing her shaking and staring at the screen had placed his hands on Garcias shoulders leaning till he was near her ear.<p>

" We're going to find him baby girl.. Work...wo..work your magic alright? " Morgan whispered softly. " You can do this... You..Your good at this. " Pain was obvious in his voice though he tryed to calm her.

" i... " Garcia managed to say but stoped herself tearing her gaze from the screen she bit down on her lip before she started to type again.

Morgan squeezed her shoulder gently watching her abit before looking to the screen, gritting his teeth abit he just watched as the unsubs had started to head out.

" I don't think they meant to even put on sound. " Rossi spoke aloud. Rossi was starring at the screen, The two Agents on that video. His family, He thought of both of them like they we're his own daughters. In his hand he was gripping a golden bracelet his thumb rubbing against one of the attachments of the bracelet.

_" Emily please stop taunting them.. Let me take it.. i can do it... I can't watch you... I Can't let you do this for me... please.. "_

Everyone looked back to the screen, when they heard talking.

_" I will not let them get to you... I cannot let you get badly hurt... I made a promise to Henry.. Your my best friend... I can't let you get hurt... i just can't... " _

Garcia kept typing, though she listened to JJ and Emily while she did. Reid watched JJ and Emily, A frown on his face. Though anger still there mixxing with fear for the agents like everyone else.

* * *

><p>JJ and Emily could head the two head up the stairs walking above them. Looking at Emily, JJ frowned. <em> I can not let her do this... i can not... <em>She thought to herself .

" Em.. please stop taunting them.. Let me take it.. i can do it... I can't watch you... I Can't let you do this for me... please.. " JJ spoke softly

Emily looked at JJ, her head tilting to the side. She had spat out some blood she had from being punched. She looked down to her hands before taking a deep shakey breath. She watched as she began moving her thumb a little wincing she shook her head slowly.

" I will not let them get to you... I cannot let them hurt you...Jen... I made a promise to Henry.. Your my best friend... I can't let you get hurt... i just can't... " Taking another deep breath, her eyes began to sting a little from tears wanting to be shed. " I need... to get them to focus on me, to stall them to give our team time.. " Emily gave her a smile, " We'll be okay... "

" Please Em... I... Know we will be okay but... They can't keep doing this to you.. " JJ begged her.

" Look, They won't kill me... I don't think there done. " Emily looked down at herself. " Besides, Im wearing my lucky socks..." Emily let out a soft laugh as she told her.

" Emily... " JJ looked at her, her eyes glancing down a little at Emilys shoes seeing little of b Blue Fabric. A small smile form though didn't stay to long, the sad look only coming back.

_**Flashback**_

_JJ was laying down on the couch in the living room Flipping through the channels on the TV only to hear the door open up. She could hear small footsteps running towards the living room. A smile appearing on her face, as she started to sit up._

_" MOMMY LOOK! Aunty Goddess Gwave me These Awwsum Swox! " Henry screamed out as he ran into the living room to JJ. He lifted up a bag that had power rangers labeled on it._

_" Wow! they look Awesome! " JJ laughed softly as she picked up her son and placed him on her lap. _

_" Cwan i Wear dem now? " Henry looked up at her giving her a playful pout._

_" Of course! but only if you wear them on the carpet, i don't want you slipping on the hard floor." JJ smiled at her son and kissed his forhead. Henry grinned and wiggled from her lap as he sat down on the floor taking out the socks from the bag. JJ watched him before looking back when she heard someone talking._

_" Really Garcia... Goddess you want him to call you Aunty...Goddess. " Emily raised a brow as she looked at Garcia when then both we're walking to the living room. She was holding a large drink in one hand and bags in the other._

_"Aunty Garcia was so boring.. so we changed it to Aunty Queen of all knowing but he told me it was to long to say, So we Decided on Goddess. Just Goddess would of been fine but noo.. He wanted to have the Aunty Part. " Garcia grinned, she was holding a box with what seemed to be take out food." And we all know i am a Goddess. "_

_" Oh geeze. " Emily shook her head and looked towards the couch seeing JJ look at them and laugh outloud._

_"Hows my Sick princess! " Garcia looked towards JJ, as she walked over towards the table near the kitchen and put down the stuff before walking back towards JJ._

_" I'm fine. I got a little sleep. Where did you guys go? " JJ asked smiling at Garcia as she took a seat next to her. Before anyone could answer she heard her son infront of her._

_" We wented to the pwark! Then Aunty Goddess, wanted to gwwoo Swapping. " Henry smiled widely as he looked down to his feet, He wore red socks with the black ranger socks ( The part of the sock that goes around your ankle is black the rest is white and has the image of the power ranger posing.) " Look! " he said excitedly. "awern't dese Kewl! " He was looking down at his socks._

_" Of course! "_

_" Your a super hero now. " Garcia grinned, " Lets look at the other cool ones too! " Henry grinned excitedly at garcia and picked up the other pairs of socks he took out of the bag._

_" He seems more excited about socks then the toy i bought him. " Emily frowned playfully but then smiled when she saw Henry Kiss the other pairs of socks and hugged them before handing them to garcia as she was pointing at all the rangers, he giggled when she told them how cool they look._

_" You both! Spoiled him. He has so much toys and clothes! " JJ exclaimed._

_" That's what Auntys are for. " Emily grinned looking at JJ as she handed over the large drink when she walked around. She placed the bags down on the side of the couch " Got you some Sprite, it'll help. We also brought some soup. " _

_" Thank you so much! " JJ smiled as she took the drink, drinking some of it Excitedly._

_" Don't worry about it. But i gotta get going. " Emily smiled softly as she watched JJ drink some._

_" You don't wanna stay for dinner? " JJ asked somewhat dissappointed though she didn't show it._

_" My mother called earlier, She wants to see me. " Emily sighed softly. " Wish me luck. "_

_" Good luck. " JJ laughed softly, She watched as Emily looked over to Henry and kneeled down._

_" I'll see you later, My little monster. " Emily spoke out as she looked at henry, Garcia watched as did JJ. _

_" Aww do you half to go? " Henry frowned._

_" Mhm, but i'll see you again. I promise! " Emily smiled at him as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. " Help Nurse aunty Goddess, take care of mommy alright. " Emily winked. _

_" Otay Aunty Emmy. " Henrys frown stayed a little. Emily hugged him and he hugged back and kissed her cheek then smiled. _

_"Nurse Aunty goddess... " JJ looked to Garcia._

_" Im spending the night, to make sure you get more rest tonight. " Garcia grinned._

_" See you both at work. " Emily laughed. " Make sure you rest while you can tonight. "_

_" oh yes because...I'll have such a great Nurse. " JJ frowned playfully, she looked up at Emily her eyes pleading._

_" Hey! " Garcia spoke aloud acting offended by JJ's words. JJ and Emily laughed._

_" Oh wait! Aunty Emmy, I want you to hab dese... " Henry quickly grabed the Blue ranger socks off of Garcias lap from when they we're both looking at them. He handed it to emily. " For Good Wuck! " _

_" Are you sure. " Emily asked, Seeing him nodd excitedly. " I'll Keep them with me forever and ever." Emily took it as she smiled widely she leaned down and kissed his forhead, Henry was grinning proudly. JJ and Garcia watched in Awe._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present<strong>_

"I got somthing! James lived with a girlfriend a while back, who was arrested for prostition and drug possesion and Assult. She had two sons Justin and Rick Sulkin. " Garcia began to type as a womens picture and 2 young men pictures showed (the sons), " They lived with him for a while intil they were taken to there grandparents when the mother was sent to prison for...wow... 10 years. Seems James Kept in contact with the boys and the mother. The mother was released early last year with a 14 month probation. She was murdered in a Motel a 2 month ago. " Garcia was typing feircly. " Working on getting there location. "

"She went back to prostitution..." Morgan shook his head.

" The killing started a months ago, that was there trigger.. " Hotch added.

" James started the killing... he went after little boys... Justin and Rick watched, so thats when they did the women... once ther started to get more confident... James stuck to the boys... " Reid looked to everyone as he looked towards the pictures on the floor.

" He liked little boys.. He might of sexualy abused the sons... it turned into somthing more... violent... so he went after other kids.." Morgan looked at the pictures too disgusted and angered.

" Justin and Rick started killing the women.. Some prostitues.. intill they went after a mother and his son... Jealousy that the boy had a mother... They we're angry..." Rossi finished.

" Rick has been working part time in a tool store... and Justin worked in the hostpial as a janitor! Getting the address now. " Garcia shook his head. " There are two possible addresses. "

Hotch looked at her then looked towards the dective. " Get the boy back to his mother, and have your officers ready to head out! " Hotch ordered him as the Detective nodded and quickly left.

" 49-248 Linksten st. and 90-395 Parkston ST. " Garcia quickly told them. " Im putting them on your GPS now."

" Which ones the closest. " Reid asked.

" Linksten. "

" I'm not taking any chances, We'll split up. Reid with Me, Rossi with Morgan. " Hotch ordered.

With that Said, They all quickly ran out. Garcia looked back at them then to her screen showing a map and two blinking lights for the GPS on the Cars.

* * *

><p>Emily and JJ sat there, both we're thinking about the same day when Emily brought up the socks, Quietly. JJ, could see how much he looked up to Emily, just like the others. She could see the love in Emilys eyes when ever she saw Henry, How much she cared for him. Though the others did too just as much. She just loved seeing it in Emily, for her son. She didn't admit it at first but she loved the thought, of Emily being apart of the Family. She was but she wanted it to be alot more then just a friendly way. An Romantic way.<p>

Emily kept looking at JJ, as JJ looked at her. No words had to be spoken between them. They just stared at eachother for a Minute. JJ smiling only slightly to reassure emily in a way. Emily gave a painful smile back as she looked down towards her hands and closed her eyes taking a breath. She could head the foot steps upstairs making there way back down. She knew they we're coming. Looking back to JJ.

" Let them stay focused on me... I'll be okay what ever happens JJ. " Emily pleaded to her. " Please JJ, i need you to be Okay For Henry. Please.. " Emily begged softly.

" Emily.. " JJ looked at her and frowned slightly.

" Please.. " Emily kept her eyes on her begging.

" O..okay... " JJ took a deep shakey breath.

" I'll be okay. "

" We're Back! " Zeus walked in holding a Bottle of water as he began opening it up he walked over to them both as liftedh is mask only a little and drank a few gulps of water. Before holding it out towards JJ. JJ turned her head not accepting to take a drink. " Don't want?... Well good because i wasn't going to give you any anyways. " Zeus smirked under his mask.

Snake walked into the room holding a few things he set it down on the floor near his brother. The hammer, 2 more nails, the knife, a metal pole the end was bent into some sort of shape or wordings, A gun and Blow torch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will they get there in time!**

** Hope you enjoyed it! :) Tell me what you might of liked most?**

**Tell me anything!**

**Keep an eye out, Im working on the next chapter and i will Post it soon! (today 12/9 Going by Hawaii's Date )**

**Thanks for sticking around! **


	10. Smiley Face

**A/N I pretty much told people i would post again soon today but im so sorry i didn't mean to write this chapter slow. **

**Then i sent it late to a potentional BETA. I hope you enjoy it as much as i wrote it and it is good chapter and i wrote it just like i saw it in my head. ._. im totally disturbed haha kidding **

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p>The camera was still on JJ's lap facing Emily. Garcia frowned as she looked at Emily. Her two Best Friends. Her Family, we're in so much danger. She prayed that the team would hurry in time. Hoping they would get to them before the Unsubs came back but it was abit to late when she heard the Unsubs, enter the room once again;<p>

_" We're Back! "_

" oh god please... " Garcia looked at the video footage hearing him speak she closed her eyes. " Hurry up... hurry up please find them. "

* * *

><p>Emily Stared down at what snake had placed on the ground. She shook her head slowly. Looking up towards Zeus as she watched him stand behind JJ with his hands on her shoulders. She could see JJ tensing under his touch, She watched as JJ closed her eyes abit wincing from his tight grip.<p>

" So, I was thinking. Maybe if you apologise to us, about your silly annoying outbursts about prostitution and all that crap. We can forgive you and maybe we wont hurt you so much anymore. " Zeus Kept his eyes on Emily as he spoke. Glancing at JJ she could see the side of her jaw Clench and unclench some.

" You're joking right? " Emily manged to let out. She looked up to the man. " You honestly think that i would apologise? " Emily glanced to Snake when she saw him stand up gripping the knife, Though Zeus put up his hand to stop him his other hand still on JJ's shoulder. " You both hide behind a mask. One because you don't want the camera to see you. Two you both are just children playing dress up and Three, Somewhere in your mind you know theres a possibility that we could get away. " She looked at them both. " oh and Did i mention you both are just children playing dress up? " Emily Smirked slightly looking towards Zeus.

" You had your chance. " Zeus told her, releasing JJ's shoulder he walked from behind her to his brother putting his hand on his shoulder patting it gently before standing infront of Emily. " Honestly i thought we would break you by now but... your a tough one. " Zeus looked to Snake and gave him a nod. " I like the challenge, " Zeus looked at Snake. " Don't kill her. " Zeus looked back at Emily. " Lets see how much she can handle intill she begs us to start working on her friend. "

" You're going to let me cut? " Snake smiled widely under his mask holding the knife.

" Go for it brother. " Zeus looked to him giving him a nod, he watched as Snake moved the knife towards the side of her neck.

Snake let the tip of the blade graze over her skin softly, Pressing down abit harder blood began to show. Emilys winced though she kepy still as best she could feeling the blade slice her neck. Zeus watched and grinned as he reached forwards grabing near the buttons of her pant suit he Pulled it in one quick move as some buttons flew off. He looked at the blue blouse she wore under it as he did the same to it revealing the black bra.

" Sexy...black.. " Snake told her as he leaned his over his shoulder his arm reached over to the front of her body. Zeus watched intently, Snake pressed the blade above her left breast. Quickly pulling up he left a slice mark where the blade was and grinned watching blood begin to come out of the wound.

"Erugh..." Emily winced as she looked at Zeus she took a deep breath. She shook his head and glared at him.

" Scream for us to stop, and we can let you have a little break. " Zeus grins.

JJ watched as Emily shook her head abit, she looked down to her hands. Frowning at her and wincing seeing as they Snake had started cut her 3 times over her stomach, She could see the blood coming out of her wounds, Biting down on her tongue a little. _ I can't... I can't... She doesn't have to do this for me... Needs to stop... Emily... _She thought to herself.

" Sh...sh wont break because your doing the wrong thing... all wrong.. " JJ managed to say as she looked towards Snake then at Zeus to look at her.

" What? " Zeus glared abit.

" JJ.. Don't " Emily quickly shook her head.

" Its obvious she can take the pain and the only reason she can because she's doing it for me... " JJ didn't look towards Emily, She didn't have to in her mind she could see Emilys pleadnig eyes for her to shut up but she couldn't any longer. Emily didn't have to protect her. She wasn't going to let her risk her life for her own.

" Are you telling us to pay extra attention to you? " Zeus asked amused.

" She wants some of this action. " Snake laughed softly.

" She doesn't know what shes talking about. " Emily looked up towards snake glaring at him.

" I get it now.. " Zeus looked towards Emily. " Your protecting this blondie. " Zeus stood up as he looked to his brother. " Lets brand her. "

Snake smirked as he handed the knife to Zeus. He walked over towards the items on the ground. Grabing out a cloth from his back pocket he wraped it around the metal pole he had. Picking up the blow torch he flicked it on and began to blowtorch the end of it.

" You see, I liked burning them but then i decided what the heck... Why not start branding. " Zeus told her, as he leaned forward moving his hand over her breast he moved it down his fingers pressing against her flesh and the wounds as Emily started wincing.

"Screw you! " Emily screamed out at him as she tryed to move herh and only to have pain shut up her arms from the nails.

" Thats right.. I hope you like Smiley faces." Zeus grinned under his mask. Zeus held his hand out to Snake, Snake handed over the pole where the cloth part was keeping the torch at the end, Zeus smirked and looked at Emily. In a matter of seconds, no warning Zeus moved the pole and quickly pressed it against Emilys side.

* * *

><p><em>" AHHHHHGHHHHHH.. " Emily screamed out in pain as they burned her.<em>

_ " Stay still, You don't want it to smear and ruin it! " Zeus yelled at her excitement obviously in his voice._

_ " STOP IT..STOP IT! " JJ screamed at them trying to get free._

" Oh god oh god .. no no no... " Tears left garcias eyes as she watched, she was panicing quickly pressing a button on her computer it began calling out.

" Garcia whats going on? " Rossi and Hotch spoke at the same time, Having got pulled in a three way call.

" You guys need to hurry up! They started again! Please hurry up! "

" Stay calm Baby girl.. " Morgan tryed to tell her anger in his voice. " we should be there soon. "

" I'm at the house. " Hotch told them, they could hear the door opening up. Hotch ordered some offers to go around the house as he went to the front door. " Stay in the call. " Hotch told them as he put his phone in his pocket it still on he grabed out his gun, Pounding on the door he yelled out. "FBI! " He didn't wait for a reply as he commanded the officers to head inside he broke down the door Reid and hotch heading on in with there guns out, along with the other officers. Garcia and Morgan along with Rossi stayed quiet on the phone. Listening.

_"Clear...Clear... Clear... We got a body in here!..." The officers yelled_

_ " Its James. They killed him? " They could hear Reid speaking._

" Rossi There not here. " Hotch spoke in the phone.

" Got it, Almost there... "

* * *

><p>Emily leaned forword, her wounds we're bleeding from tensing up from the pain coming from her stomach. Gritting her teeth trying to stop herself from screaming even more. She was breathing heavily. The smell of her burning fleash filled the room. The pain from her hands from moving it a little when she tensed up and the pain from her stomach made her feel somewhat dizzy.<p>

" Emily... Emily... " JJ stared at her, hear eyes tearing up. She began to try and get out of her seat again. The camrea had started to move aswell Falling to the floor.

" FUCK! " Snake practicly Growled out loudly as he looked down at his camrea reaching for it he picked it up. " This was 800 fucking Dollars. " Putting it on the floor away from them it was pointing the wall. " Your turn! " Snake exclaimed angerly.

" Go for it. " Zeus told him, handing him the pole.

" Good. " Snake smirked as he turned on the torch taking ahold of the pole he turned on the torch, just as he placed it on the end of the pole the fire died out. " Damnit, Ran out of gas already? " He exclaimed shaking his head. " Im going to get another one. " Snake told zeus and zeus Nodded. He droped the pool and headed out of the room.

" While he looks for that, Lets have some fun. " Zeus told Emily before grabing the knife again he leaned forward towards her and smiled. " Where should i cut you.. " His eyes traced down her bloody body. Gripping the handle of the knife, he slowly ran the knife up her body. A smirk on his facce under the mask he gripped the knife tightly as he quickly thrusted the blade downword into Emilys thigh.

" URGHHAH! " Emily screamed out in pain she moved one of her hands a little only making the pain going throug her even worse.

" Thats right scream. " He released the knife leaving it in her leg. " Now while we're waiting ill get Blonde, Agent Jareau ready. " He grinned as he turned around standing infront of Emily now looking at JJ.

" You son ... of...of a bitch. " JJ managed to choke out looking past him to Emily who had her head down breathing heavily, watching as her body was trembling, Emily was crying.

" When we're done with you. I think we're going to go after your familys. The rest of FBI agents here... the ones you work with and hell... Little... " Zeus reached over and put his hand on jjs blouse near the buttons as he teared it open. " Henry! "

Emily had her eyes closed tightly. The Throbing pain from her body just not budging to be pushed aside. She took a deep breath, She was listening to Zeus. Her heart began to speed feeling like it was about to burst out of her chest. Adrenaline Running through her viens now.

_Going after Your Family... Agents...You work with... Little Henry... _The words had repeated in Emilys mind as she looked up seeing Zeus had opened teared JJs shirt open. She could hear footsteps and things moving around away from the room. She looked down to her hands and winced as her fingers began to move. She held back a the need to scream in pain, Only letting out a painful gasp as her hands Budged there way up from being pinned from the nails. Blood coming from the two wounds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for your reviews btw!**

**And Lol yeah i'm totally spoiling you guys . Should i wait a couple days for suspense?**

**Hmmmm, i wonder? What do you guys think :D!**


	11. Im Sorry

**A/N: Okay, fine i wont let the suspense stick to ya. I Hope you all love this story as much as i love Writing it and Hearing from you!**

**Please thank my BETA TheJudge94 ;) Now you guys wont have to suffer through my horrible grammer!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds at all! So don't sue me..**

* * *

><p>Garcia's hands were shaking as she lifted one up towards her mouth. She couldn't close her eyes as she stared at the screen. <em>Oh..God...<em>

_" Baby girl we're almost there, we're going as fast as we can." Morgan spoke through the phone._

"They...bra...they...branded...her.." With her hand over her mouth the team could barely hear a word coming from her.

_"What?" Everyone on the line spoke almost at the same time._

_In the background on Hotch's side he could be heard, "Make sure the EMTs are right behind the agents going to the other location, Understand?"_

Though she didn't answer the agents on the phone, she was in shock at what had just happened to Emily. Then, the camera had fallen to the floor. Garcia jumped, she couldn't see anymore the camera was facing away from them, though she could still hear them.

_" FUCK!...This was 800 fucking Dollars...Your turn!... Go for it...Good...Damnit, Ran out of gas already?... I'm going to get another one... While he looks for that, Lets have some fun...Where should i cut you...URGHHAH!...Thats right scream...Now while we're waiting i'll get Blonde, Agent Jareau ready...You son ... of...of a bitch...When we're done with you. I think we're going to go after your familys. The rest of FBI agents here... the ones you work with and hell... Little... Henry..."_

* * *

><p>Emily looked at her hands that were now free, taking a deep breath she looked down at her leg where the knife was. She looked towards the door then to Zeus and JJ. She could see JJ's disgusted face as Zeus was looking at her exposed body, Her blouse ripped open revealing her bra. She looked down at her hands, slowly closing them into fist, she winced. She began to slowly open them before moving her hands down to the knife.<p>

_" I can't find any!" Snake spoke when he was entering the room, he went to go and pick up the camera._

Emily had quickly moved her hands back to the arm rest of the chair over the nails making it look like she was still nailed again. Wincing, she was relieved when Snake didn't notice.

" Check upstairs in the closet. " Zeus told his brother before grinning - his hands were moving over JJ's stomach. Emily was watching, her stomach turned in disgust. JJ had kept her eyes closed a bit as he touched her, Her stomach had turned too in disgust.

" You promised i could have her first... " Snake told him.

" And you can, i'm just looking dont worry Bro. " Zeus looked to him. " Now go get it. Should be one upstairs. " He looked back at JJ.

Snake had sighed a little though he didn't argue as he took the camera out of the room looking it over a bit. He was glad the camera wasn't ruined. Not wanting to risk it again, he just put the camrea on the side. He then pressed a button on the computer. Quickly heading up the stairs out of the basement before going upstairs again.

* * *

><p><em>" I can't find any!...Check upstairs in the closet... You promised i could have her first...And you can, Im just looking dont worry Bro... Now go get it. Should be one upstairs. "<em>

" I Can't hea..Hear or see anything anymore! " Garcia panicked. As much as she didn't want to see or even hear what was going on, at that moment it was the only way she could be sure that her best friends we're still alive. _Damnit..._ She heard someone from the team say. Looking at the computer, she watched as a video flicked open, It showed four views of the room. (The cameras in the corners of the rooms.)

" Wait.. I got a visual.." Garcia quickly said.

_" We're here! "_

"Thank god. " Garcia looked at her screen and watched, she wanted to kill those men. Her mouth then gaped open in shock as she watched the scene before her play out.

* * *

><p>Emily was listening to Snake's foots steps as she heard him make his way upstairs. She was staring at Zeus, Taking a deep breath.<p>

" He..hey Zeus. " Emily tried to bite back the pain as she spoke. " Look. " Emily watched as Zeus turned around, and JJ looked up towards Emily. " You know when i called your brother a puppy... and your mother a whore? "

" Give in? Gonna tell us how sorry you are? " Zeus grinned under his mask as he turned around to face Emily staring at her.

" Yes... " Emily spoke softly. " I am. " Emily stared at him.

" Thats more lik..." Zeus was about to finish when Emily cut him off.

" I am sorry. I'm so, so sorry that you have a puppy for a brother. A whore of a mother and hell... Even a dead beat dad! " Emily forced a large grin on her face.

" Stupid Bitch! " Zeus grin disappeared his hands balling into a fist. He stepped closer and he lifted up his fist.

Emily quickly grabbed the blade out from her leg. A sting of pain starting to rush through her again, though it only intensified the adrenaline that pumped through her veins even more. She had ducked down so he would miss punching her face. She thrusted the knife upwards and stabbed his stomach before quickly pushing him to the side, keeping a grip on the knife.

"FUCK! " Zeus screamed in pain. He fell to the side when he was pushed over, holding his stomach tightly. He was just laying there. " Fuck fuck fuck! JUSTIN! " Zeus let out a painful scream.

_" Ricky? " Someone yelling from upstairs could be heard then a loud noise of wood breaking. " PUT THE BAT DOWN! " Someone else had yelled upstairs._

Emily didn't waste time once he fell to the floor. She had cut the tape from her legs that was keeping her in her chair pulling it off a bit she had stood up on her good leg. Pushing her self towards JJ, she quickly went and cut the tape on her wrists trying not to cut her. Once one of JJ's hands we're free she took the knife from Emily and quickly cut her other hand free, and then her legs as she stood up.

Zeus was now sitting up. He had reached over and grabbed the gun, holding his wound with his other hand. Emily had looked down towards Zeus quickly pushing JJ to the side.

_BANG! BANG!... BANG!_

* * *

><p>Snake was making his way upstairs. In the hallway, looking in the closet, he moved some things around shaking his head. Where the hell is it... He thought to himself as he was pulling some things out of the closet.<p>

_"Fuck! JUSTIN! "_

Looking back down the hall a bit as he heard his brother yell for him, he had grabbed the metal bat that was in the closet and quickly ran down the hall to head back downstairs.

" RICKY! " Snake yelled back.

Morgan looked to the officers, motioning some of them to go around the back as himself and Rossi headed to the front door. Hearing the yelling Morgan quickly gave the officers the signal as he kicked down the front door heading inside, Rossi right beside him. Looking towards the stairs he watched as Snake came running down with the bat and stopping at the bottom step.

" PUT THE BAT DOWN! " Morgan yelled at him aiming the gun at him.

"ho...how..." Snake stared his mask still on.

" Rossi. " Morgan spoke softly. Rossi knew what morgan was going to say next as he quickly made his way towards the basement door with a few officers heading down.

" Put it down now! " Morgan yelled at him.

_BANG! BANG!...BANG!_ Gunshots had echoed through the house, just as Snake was about to drop the bat. Morgan had glanced to the side to were the basement door was _JJ, Prentiss... _He thought worriedly. Quickly looking, he saw Snake charging towards him, the bat up ready to take a swing once he got closer.

Instead of shooting Morgan had quickly ducked down, slipping behind Snake, the bat had completely missed. Morgan was holding the gun with one hand as he used his free hand to wrap around the arm that had the bat. He holstered his weapon as he grabbed Snake's other arm and pushed him hard down against the ground. The bat had droped to the floor. Morgan had pressed his knee down hard against his ribs intentionally trying to crack it.

" FUCK! " Snake yelled out.

" STAY THE HELL STILL! " Morgan yelled at him as he moved his arms behind his back grabbing out his cuffs and cuffing him. Looking up, he looked at the officers that we're with him. " GET THE EMTs DOWN THERE NOW! " He ordered as he looked down at Snake, pulling off his mask. If looks could kill, Snake would have dropped dead. " You messed with the wrong people you son of bitch. " As Morgan began pulling him, he slammed him into the wall they were next to.

" MY ...FUCK! MY NOSE! " Snake screamed as he started bleeding.

" Watch where the hell your going. " Morgan told him coldly before looking to another officer. " Take him." Once said he quickly went to head downstairs.

* * *

><p>JJ had fell to the side hitting the chair's arm rest a bit against her side. Wincing slightly, she fell to the floor. <em>BANG BANG!...BANG<em>, the noise rang through her ears. Her heart felt like it stopped. The pain on her side mixing with the pain from before. She was pushing herself to sit up. Looking to the door, she saw Rossi put his gun away when he walked towards Zeus. Although he had made a clean shot to the head, he kicked the gun from the body by habit. JJ quickly turned to see Emily on the floor holding her chest.

" EMILY! " JJ quickly crawled her way over, Her side stinging with pain.

" Emily.. " Rossi managed to let out, rushing to her other side he kneeled down.

JJ stared down at Emily. Quickly she took off the blouse that had been ripped open kneeling there with only her bra on. She could careless. She had quickly moved it over to Emily's chest and shoulder, holding it down. Rossi didn't say anything about it as he quickly placed his hands over JJ's to apply more pressure. One bullet had hit Emily in the chest. The second bullet had hit her shoulder.

" Emily keep your eyes open. " Rossi told her in a almost demanding voice. " We're here now you're going to be okay. " Rossi looked back at the officers near the door. " WHERE THE IS OUR EMT. "

Emily laid there looking up at Rossi and JJ, she had a faint smile on her lips as she tried to breathe. The pain was excruciating. She couldn't move herself. _I'm going to die...I'm going to die aren't i?... _She thought to herself as she looked up toward the Ceiling.

Rushing downstairs, Morgan had pushed past an officer by the door. He stopped for a second looking at the scene before him. He grit his teeth some seeing Rossi and JJ trying to hold the wound to stop it from bleeding he had then looked down to Emilys leg seeing the stab wound bleeding aswell. He began to undo his belt and take it off. He then quickly strapped it on as tight as he could above the wound and pressed his hand down.

" Prentiss, Please Hang on Prentiss!" Morgan exclaimed.

" Please don't die on my Em.. Please... " JJ told her, tears were streaming down her cheeks. " Please... Fight... I need you to fight Em... We all need you to fight... " JJ had leaned her head forward a bit to look into Emily's eyes.

" I'm not..." Emily managed to say, painfully, in a softish voice. " I'm no...not afraid of..dying.. "

" HEY! " Rossi almost shouted. " Don't you give up Emily. " Rossi tried to keep his voice strong. As he spoke, a little of his Italian like accent appearing. Rossi was staring at her, his eyes seemed to get somewhat glassy. Emily was his family he couldn't let her just give up.

" Don't...Emily please.. Fight " Morgan quickly added as he looked at her, his eyes were somewhat glassy too. Himself, JJ and Rossi Staring down at Emily with fear covering there faces. They all needed her to fight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Man! Emily lost alot of blood... I don't know if shes going to make it guys...****(o_o)**

**Hehehee...**

**What do you think?**

**Hmmmmm?**

**Im already partly done with the next chapter!**


	12. Assult?

**A/N : Me evil? PFFFT! Im totally innocent. :) **

**Thank's to my BETA TheJudge91, He had to suffer through my horrible spelling and what not!**

**._. THANK YOU.**

**Im in love with all of your Reviews! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Totally don't own anything to do with the Epic Show Criminal Minds... Don't Sue me. Love me.**

* * *

><p>Garcia was staring at the screen her mouth open in shock, her eyes still tearing. Watching the scene play out before her;<p>

_Emily had gotten free, Zeus walking towards her about to punch her. She had managed to duck, though and Zeus had ended up on the ground in seconds. Emily had gotten herself out of the chair, Garcia seeing her push herself towards JJ, getting her free. What happened next happened even quicker. Zeus getting up ready to shoot, Emily pushing JJ to the side against the chair and on to the floor. Two flashes of light coming from the gun, Emily falling and Zeus as well, blood forming around his head. Rossi coming into the video now, kicking the gun and rushing to Emily._

"Oh god, oh god." Garcia spoke aloud. "Emily's been shot... "

_"Shot?" Hotch repeated on the line._

"I need to...Get...get to the hospital... I..." Garcia sat there staring at the video.

_ "Garcia, calm down. There's an officer on his way to come get you and take you to the hospital. Emily's tough... "That said, Hotch was heard telling some officers to go. "We will see you at the hospital Garcia. "_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_JJ got out of her Car and opened the back door as she looked to Henry smiling softly she unstrapped him from his booster seat and picked him up then reached in grabbing the Power ranger Bag whilst holding Henry with one arm wrapped around him, the other holding the bag. _

_"We'll go camping another day." JJ looked at Him. "When we get back okay? You'll have fun with Grandma and Grandpa. "_

_ "But mommy... you pwomised... "Henry looked at JJ pouting, his eyes starting to water._

_ "Hey now... Don't you cry. We're all going to go but mommy has to go on an important case okay?" JJ eyes stung with a few little tears wanting to form seeing how upset her son was about not being able to go camping this weekend like the all planned. "While we are you're going to stay with your grandparents and your Father is going to take you to the park. That'll be fun!" JJ gave him a smile as she let one of her hands run through his Soft blonde hair. _

_ "Bwut I want to go Cwamping. Uncle Morgan and Uncle Haawatch was gwone to tweach me how to set up a twent... and Uncle Rweid was gwone to tweach me the diffrent pwants and Bwugs..." Henrys eyes started to let out a few tears. "and, and Aunty Goddess swaid she knows things about the stwars! And, and.. Aunty Emmy was gwone to tweach me to fish.. They we're going to Tweach me and Jwack! "Henry began to let out some sniffles._

_ "Aww baby." JJ frowned slightly as wiped the tears from his eyes. Wrapping both her arms around the boy still holding the bag she had pulled him into a hug. "I Promise we will get to go, Mommy really needs to go get these bad guys. And we will go okay? And you and jack will get to learn all those things alright? " _

_ "Oh..." Henry sniffs a bit. "Kay." Wrapping his arms around JJ's neck and hugging her tightly. _

_ "We'll come back as fast as we can." JJ moved her head back a bit to look at him and smiled as she kissed his forehead then his nose. "Be a good boy for your grandparents. And daddy's going to come get you tomorrow to take you to the park. " _

_ "Okay." Henry wipes his eyes as he spoke. "I wuv you mommy. " _

_ "I Love you too, Sweetheart." JJ smiled at him as she carried him to the house, we're JJ's Parents stood._

_JJ had dropped off Henry a little over 40 minutes ago sitting down in the FBI-BAU's Private Jet. Looking over a few files she sat at a chair with a table sighing a bit she looked up when she heard someone talking._

_ " I'm telling you, We're cursed every time we plan something it goes wrong and we end up back in the airplane- " Morgan voice was heard until he was interrupted._

_ "Jet." Reid quickly stated._

_ "Right." Morgan gave him a look before shaking his head._

_ "Already put a pot of coffee should be done in a minute." JJ told the two Men who entered the Jet. _

_ "You're the man, JJ." Morgan smiled tiredly "Women." He corrected himself his hand patting her shoulder when he walked past her. _

_ "Morning." Reid smiled as he took a seat near the window across from JJ setting his book on the table._

_ "Good morning." JJ gave him a smile as she set a file in front of him. "You're both early."_

_ "Yeah I gave pretty boy here a lift." Morgan stood near the coffee pot grabbing two mugs out he poured some coffee into them._

_ "Oh." JJ looked to Reid who was staring into the file she had handed to him._

_ "Wow." Reid exclaimed as he looked in the file._

_ "Mhm. "JJ had replied as she looked down at her own file._

_ "DAMNIT!" A loud voice was heard outside of the Jet._

_ "Sounds like Emily's having fun." Morgan chuckled as he grabbed another mug. _

_ JJ smiled some at Morgan as she looked to the door of the Jet waiting for Emily to appear. Morgan was walking to the table setting down a mug near Reid. Though Reid didn't say anything, as he was focused in the file. He set another mug in the place where he was going to sit. He looked over to JJ's empty mug in front of her, taking it he walked back to the coffee pot and started to refill it._

_ " I swear to god, Sometimes coming in this early is too much " Emily exclaimed when she entered the Jet she was walking a bit funny." Stubbed my toe for the fourth time... Fourth! A bit much". Just as Morgan was walking over holding out the mug to her, she took it and walked over to sit next to Reid._

_ Morgan started to chuckle, as JJ looked at Emily feeling abit sorry for her. Morgan placed the coffee mug near JJ before sitting down beside her._

_ "Thank you." JJ smiled at him._

_ "Thank you." Emily added as she took a sip. "I so need this and maybe a Bagel..." Emily sighed._

_ "No problem, Princesses." Morgan smiled. _

_ "Well there are no Bagels, but I did... "JJ spoke softly then she grabbed her bag that was under the table and grabbed out the box of pop tarts. "Steal this from my Henrys Snack Cabinet." she smiled when she saw a Grin form on Emily's face._

_ "Thank you!" Emily quickly grabbed the box and opened it up. _

_ "Statistics say the amount of sugar you consume in 'Pop tart... "_

_ "Do not ruin my pop tart moment." Emily glared at Reid. Reid had looked at her and quickly buried himself back into the file._

_ Morgan and JJ looked at them and laughed, as Emily had opened up one of the pop tart bags and started eating it. Morgan reaching over to grab the other half she slapped his hand. _

_ "Hands off. There's plenty of more in the box, open your own bag. "Emily stuck her tongue out at him. _

_ "Fine, Toe stubber." Morgan shot back as he pulled one out of the box and was opening the bag as Emily glared at him, JJ laughed._

_ "Everyone here?" Hotch asked when he entered the Jet, Rossi right behind him they both had walked over taking a seat. _

_ Everyone nodded, as they quickly went into their professional mode. JJ had presented the case to the group, all of them had a flash of anger and disgust on their faces. There was a man abducting young boys, and recently two prostitutes. There had been a report about the videos online of young boys and the two women being tortured._

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

For the three Agents it seemed like hours before the EMTs got there. Making Rossi and JJ move as they started to work on her wounds. JJ had made her way near Emily's head leaning down slightly to get her focus.

"Emily you're going to be okay, you need to be okay." JJ's tears still flowed as she leaned down and kissed Emily's forehead. "Please be okay."

" ..I didn't me... I didn't mean...To... Be mean... To you...You...I was..." Emily spoke softly, staring up at JJ.

"I know I know, just please fight... "JJ told her.

"I'm no...Not afraid... "Emily spoke softly again, she was staring at JJ.

"I know you're not, but you can't go. We all need you Emily, Please fight..." JJ choked out as she moved back a little.

"Don't Cr...Cry Jen...Jen...Jennifer... Oh...Okay?" Emily forced a weak smile.

The Paramedic's we're putting her on the Gurney, the quickly headed out with her. JJ had stood up slowly, wincing when she put her hand on her side over her ribs. Her own leg was bleeding a little from the small stab wound. She was quickly moving to follow them, limping in the process.

"Hold it." Morgan had quickly moved to her side as he grabbed her arm gently. He had led her out side of the room. "You need to get checked."

"I'll get checked when Emily gets better." JJ slightly snapped, Tears we're still slipping from her eyes.

"JJ, she's a fighter. She's always been one." Morgan tried to reassure her, he was even trying to reassure himself with those words.

"Morgan's right Emily's a fighter." Rossi added, as he moved to JJ's other side. He had taken of his Suits jacket and began to help her into it, buttoning up a few buttons so it didn't reveal much. "You need to get yourself checked."

"Nnn-"

"You're no good to Emily in if you're hurt." Rossi told her as he led her out.

"I need to ride with her." JJ quickly pulled herself from both of them wincing as she had made her way quickly upstairs to head outside. Although she stopped when she see the Paramedics already take off with Emily. JJ stood there outside in front of the house watching the Ambulance speed down the street lights flashing siren going off. "I need her... "She spoke to herself before turning to see, Snake sitting with the door open in the police car his legs we're out a bit half of his body as a Paramedic was working on stopping the bleeding from his nose. Anger and raged through her, the pain had seemed to subside for a moment as JJ had quickly made her wait towards Snake pushing the paramedic to the side she lifted her arm and punched Snake in his face.

"YOU BITCH!" Snake screamed in pain, before he was punched again.

"If she dies I'm going to fucking kill you, like your fucking brother." JJ screamed as she kicked him between his legs.

"URGH! FUCK! "Snake had felt back on the seat his legs were moving up a bit in pain when he was kicked between the legs.

"JJ!" Rossi and Morgan yelled. The watched as JJ was grabbing Snakes leg to pull him out of the cop car so she could beat him some more, both of them quickly running to her.

"Let me go!" JJ screamed when an officer was trying to pull her away from the guy. Morgan wrapped his arm around her a bit to pull her back, Rossi had grabbed hold of her hands that was holding his leg as they all pulled her from him.

"JJ, you need to calm down now!" Morgan told her as he looked to the officer, the officer let her go as did Rossi, Morgan kept his arm around her holding her.

"He needs to pay! He needs to PAY! "

"ARRE...ARREST HER!" Snake yelled in pain. "THAT...That's ASSULT... "

"After what you did...to her and the other Agent..." The officer spoke in disbelief. "I didn't see anything." He looked to the others that we're watching. They all turned their heads as they were going back to work.

"Neither have we." They all had said in their own way.

"Let's get you to the hospital." Morgan told her as he led her towards the SUV, Rossi nodded to the officer before walking with Morgan. All of them getting into the SUV.

Rossi had turned on the lights on the SUV as he began speeding to the hospital. Morgan sat in the back seat with JJ. Looking down at JJ's trembling hands he slowly reached and took her hand. JJ squeezed it tightly as she slowly moved her head towards Morgan as he had moved his other arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him still holding her hand. As JJ started to cry against him. Morgan softly whispered to JJ trying to tell her everything was going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hows that for Evil! :D**

**Will Emily still be alive when they get to the hostpital? Dun dun dun!**

**How you enjoyed it. **

**I'll Update soon.**

**Reviews are totally boosting my need to Write. Thank you guys so much for the Kind Reviews! Totally love em.**

**I Totally get excited seeing how much people love and follow my story... -Guilty- **


	13. Name?

**A/N: This chapter obviously wasn't BETA'd but i couldn't wait i wanted to pust another chapter up. So i hope you can put up with this horrible spelling and grammer and stuff.**

**Once i get the BETA'd version ill post it up:)**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Totally don't own the show Criminal minds :) Just a FANFIC, about it that popped in my mind.**

* * *

><p>Emily felt numb and cold, Laying there her eyes wondering almost as if she didn't have control of them. The Paramedics we're working on her, trying to get control of the bleeding from the bullet wound. The stab wound had stop its bleeding the belt still attached. Emily was somewhat Relived deep inside that she couldn't feel any of the pain anymore. The sound around her, the sirens and paramedics talking as they we're working on her began to slowly tune out.<p>

The paramedic looked to his coworker who was help working on Emily, Shaking his head slowly before he looked back down to Emily.

" Stay with us. " He softly told her, just as the back of the amberlance opened up he and his coworker lifted the gurney starting to come out as they past a chart to one of the Doctors. " Female, Early 30's a shot wound to the chest and shoulder, Stab wound to the lag and obivious Multi Lacertations on her body and hands. "

" What the hell hapen to this women... " A Doctor spoke as he looked her over. " Get an OR ready! " He shouted out to a nurse.

" All i know is She's in the FBI, and was held hostage. "

" She was tortured. " The doctor had stated quickly as they pushed her past the hospital doors into a trauma room. " We need blood! Now. "

The Doctors began to work on her as one of the Doctors took out his Penlight and began to shine it in Emilys eyes. " Ma'am " He spoke loudly as he was checking her. " Ma'am Can you hear me? "

Emily stirred slightly from the intruding light.

" Can you tell us your name? " The Doctor quickly asked.

"Ehh... em... emm... emmy... lee..." Emily managed to say slowly.

" Emily?.. Do you know where you are? " The Doctor asked, he was trying to keep her up while his collegued we're working on her wounds and getting ready to head to the ER.

" Em.. emm...Emily..." She managed to say again slowly before a loud noise wore heard, and yelling.

_ "beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep... V-VIB!...SHES CRASHING... STARTING CPR...STARTING INTUBATION... CHARGE TO 200!... CLEAR!... CHARGE TO 300!... CLEAR!... beep...beep...beep...SHES BACK! Lets get her to the OR Now! " _ The Doctors quickly to roll her down the halls to the OR.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_ " Morgan and Reid are going to have some drinks! Let's go! " Garcia grinned widely. " I'll dress you all up, It'll be so much fun! " Garcia practicly squealed out excitedly._

_ " Uhh... " JJ was looked at Garcia before slowly looking to Emily._

_ " I... " Emily looked to JJ both exchanging a look. She laughed slightly as she looked back to garcia.. " I'll go for a drink, But i'll say dressed like this. " _

_ " You're no fun! " Garcia sighed softly before looking to JJ. _

_ " Same. " JJ let out a laugh as she watched Garcia pout._

_ " No fun.. No fun at all. I'll go get my bag. " Garcia kept her pout as she headed back towards her 'lair'._

_ Emily smiled as she shook her head turning in her seat to look down at the files. JJ had stood near Emily's desk holding, Coffee in her hand and taking a sip. _

_ " How's the little monster? " Emily asked softly, still looking at the file for a minute before closing it up and putting it on a stack._

_ " Oh, hes perfect! " JJ grinned proudly. " Will is taking him to see the Wiggle's live, for his birthday " _

_ " Oh, Thats great. " Emily smiled up at her friend as she sat back in her chair. _

_ " It's all he talks about, he's so excited about it. Will asked me to come but, " JJ shrugged a little. " But with our job, We have to wait and see... "_

_ " Oh. "_

_ " Yeah. " JJ's smile slowly disappeared._

_ " Okay so don't get mad at me but... " Emily looked down a little, speaking softly. " I bought him... " She mumbled the last bit._

_ " You bought him what? " JJ looked at her blinking some._

_ " ...A PowerRanger four wheeler... " Emily didn't look up still speaking in a soft tone._

_ " A WHAT? " JJ blue eyes glared at her._

_ " It's those small Toy ones for kids... He saw it... The other day when Garcia and I took him out... So i bought it for his birthday.. " Emily confessed. " Then he saw this really cool make your own Cotton candy machine for kids... "_

_ " Emily... Are you serious.. " JJ continued to glare some, at the burnette who didn't dare look at her._

_ " He loves cotton candy!..and he wanted some for his birthday party. and no i didn't buy him it... " Emily stood up slowly, as she grabed some files. " It was a kiddy one and those break easyly, and i didn't think you wanted him eating sugar everyday... So i rented a cotton candy machine for the whole day on his birthday.. " Emily quickly darted off. _

_ JJ watched her, her mouth gapped open a little as she watched Emily make a dash for it. _She is such a spoiler.. _She thought to herself as she shook her head and smiled softly. She loved seeing how much attention Emily gave her son and how much she loved her son. Henry loved Emily, He loved the whole team. They we're all family, One big protective, happy Family._

_ It wasn't long intill Garcia popped out of her 'lair' with her bright yellow bag matching her outfit in hand she smiled widely. As she looked at Emilys empty chair then to JJ who still stood near Emily's desk._

_ " Whats with that look? " Garcia smirked softly._

_ " What look? " JJ shook her head smiling abit she walked away towards the break room. " Emily told me what shes doing for my Henrys birthday. "_

_ " Oh she finially told you about the the Magician she rented and the Cotton candy machine? " Garcia grinned. " I got face painting. "_

_ " What... Magician and Face painting? Are you guys serious? " JJ stared at garcia._

_ " oh.. she didn't tell you that part yet... " Garcia looked around slowly then to the floor that had suddenly cought her intresset. _

_ " You guys are spoiling him silly! " JJ scolded. _

_ " Hey... I'm allowed to spoil my Godson! And besides he should have lots of fun on his birthday! " Garcia pouted._

_ "I Bet the face painting is more for you then Henry. " JJ rolled her eyes, before smiling softly._

_ " Well for both him and i! " Garcia shot back._

_ " Mhm. " JJ washed her coffee mug before putting it away. " You both shouldn't spend so much. "_

_ " He's our monster, Him and Jack. We want to. " Emily said, seeming to appear out of nowhere standing beside Garcia._

_ " Thats right! " _

_ " Mhmm. " JJ smiled at them before walking away. " I'll go get my bag. Meet you guys at the car. "_

_ " Okay, I'll let morgan and Reid know we're all ready! " Garcia spoke happily as she headed up the steps in the bullpen towards Rossi's office where the 3 agents we're playing a quick game of cards before they could leave._

_ Emily looked towards JJ watching her walk away as a smile slowly took over her face completely. _She's so beautiful... _She thought to herself as she sighed abit steping back she turned and headed towards her own desk. _ And she's your friend, collegue. She's offlimits Emily... _She told herself mentally. Before grabing her bag from under her desk. Just as she turned around she went to look we're JJ was walking seeing her stand by the glass doors talking to a man as he handed her some files. _Oh great we can never get a damn break, I hate my job sometimes... _Emily sighed softly before holding her bag she quickly went over to check on JJ._

_ " Right... I'll look them over now and give back to you as soon as i can. " JJ gave him a polite smile._

_ " Thank you Agent Jareau. " The man gave her a nod before walking away._

_ " Please don't tell me thats a case? " Emily pleaded for her to say no._

_ " No, just a few consults they want me to do. So i guess i'll have to take a raincheck. Tell the guys I'm sorry. " JJ looked down at the files and sighed. " I'll see you tomorrow Em. " JJ looked up to her and gave her a smile._

_ Emily nodded as she watched JJ disappear into her office she sighed abit before looking back seeing Garcia, Morgan and Reid walking towards her to head to the Elevator. _

_ " JJ, has a few consult's she needs to do. " Emily sighed softly._

_ " Are you kidding, Princess? " Morgan sighed too. " Suppose to have tonight off. "_

_ " Rediculous can't they get someone else! " Garcia frowned._

_ " I think im going to stay behind and help her. " Emily looked at the three._

_ " I can help too. " Reid offered. _

_ " That's fine, I'll help her and we'll finish early and hopefully we can catch you guys, alright? "_

_ " Fine! But make sure you guys come afterwords or else. " Garcia looked at Emily. " Or else. " She repeated._

_ "Come on baby girl. " Morgan put his arm around garcias shoulders and grinned when he looked back towards Emily. " Don't do anything we wouldn't do. " _

_ " or would. " Garcia grinned as they both headed to the Elevator, Reid behind them._

_ Emily shook her head and walked back towards the break room grabing out two muggs she began to fill it with coffee and add what she wanted with it before heading towards JJ's door._

_ JJ sat in her officee the files on her desk we're still closed as she raced her finger at the edge of her desk slowly a frown on her face. _

_ " This is just ... " JJ sighed not finishing what she was about to say. She looked up towards the door hearing a knock. " Come in. " _

_ " I thought i could help you out. " Emily had a smile on her face managing to hold two of the mugs in one hand by the handles as she entered the room. _

_ " Aw, You don't have to Em. I got it, Go out with the others. " JJ watched her as she stood up._

_ " It's fine, I'll help you then we can go if theres still time. I warn you though, I got the Or else from Garcia so... We better hurry. " Emily handed one of the mugs over to her, sitting down on the chair infront of the desk._

_ "Oh? " JJ laughed softly as she took the coffee. " Thank you so much. " She took a sip before putting down the Coffee and taking a seat. _

_ " It's no problem. " Emily smiled as she looked down to the file. _

_ " I'll take these and you can have these. " JJ handed over some files._

_ " Alright. " Emily opened up the first file before reaching over to grab a pen. _

_They both sat there in silence looking over there files. Emily sighed softly as she shook her head writing down some notes. JJ looked up to her then back down to the file infront of her._

_ " You know JJ, i have so much respect for you." Emily let out softly. " You've been on my mind. " _

_ "oh? " JJ was looking up at her raising a brow._

_ " well, uhm You're job.. " Emily shook her head abit. _Oh god shoot me... _She thought to herself. " You have a tough job yet...you.. are able to balance it all out. With the job you do I don't know, who else could handle it the way you do. Especially the media.. There like animals."_

_ " Hahha...That means alot Emily. Thank you.." JJ laughs softly as she shakes her head looking at her._

_ "Mhm. " Emily smiled back at her and looked down at the file. JJ had kept looking at her abit. Feeling her eyes on herself she just continued to smile._

_ " You know Henry's been talking about camping lately.. So i thought maybe, all of us should go. The team Henry and Jack. Whoever everyone wants to bring, have some fun. " JJ glanced down at her file then back to emily._

_ " Thats a great idea, They'll have so much fun. We can all use a mental break, i can teach them how to catch a fish with their bare hands. " She put a proud grin on her face looking at jj._

_ " Your kidding? " JJ looked at her somewhat supprised._

_ " Of course not, I can catch a fish with my bare hands. "_

_ " There's alot i don't know about you Prentiss. " JJ laughed at her. " For some reason i can picture you in the middle of a stream or somthing trying to catch a fish only...to...to fall on..your butt... " She continued to laugh._

_ " OH really! " Emily Raised a brow, " Oh just you wait, You'll be supprised. "_

_ "We'll see. " JJ took a deep breath, a big smile on her face as she looked at emily then back down to her file._

_ " Mhm. " Emily watched her abit before looking back down._

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

Rossi walked inside the hospital Morgan behind him helping JJ follow him inside. JJ had pain written on her face her hand on her side. Morgan looked down at her and sighed abit as they both walked towards the Emergancys Nurse station.

" We're here for SSA Emily Prentiss, She came in... "

" With gun shots to the chest! is she okay! " JJ quickly asked interrupting Rossi.

" Im sorry? " The nurse looked at them, her eyes stoping at JJ who was obviously injuired. " Ma'm you need to get checked. " She says walking from behind the desk.

" I Need to know about Emily Prentiss IS she okay! " JJ fists tighted as she looked at the nurse.

" JJ. " Morgan looked at her, he then looked up towards the nurse. " She came in with Gun shot wounds to the chest, and other wounds."

" Oh. " the nurse spoke softly before looking back towards the other nurses. " Can you check the OR and see how she's doing. " The nurse watched as the other nodded and headed off down the hall quickly. " Ma'm if you will come with me when can get you checked out by a doctor. "

" I'm fine i just need to know about Emily. " JJ told her as she looked back to where the nurse disappeared off too.

" Your bleeding, i don't think your going to do any good for you friend if you let your injuries get worse. " The nurse quickly told her.

" She's right JJ, Look I'll go with you intill Garcia get's here. Rossi will wait and find out about Emily... "

" Morgan I ca..."

" You can, now go. I'll find you once i find out. " Rossi told her.

"...Once you find out.. " JJ stared at him abit before looking to the nurse who waved over someone to bring a wheel chair.

" He will. " Morgan assured her as he and the nurse helped her into the wheel chair, heading down the hall. Morgan looked back, at Rossi giving him a look. Rossi had looked back at him and looked down slightly. A silent conversation with there eyes.

The nurse had left JJ and Morgan in a ER Exam room. JJ was looking down at her hands which started to tremble again. She Couldn't lose her friend, The women who protected her. A member of her family. Morgan looked at JJ as he quickly kneeled down infront of her, Taking her hand's in his.

" Hey, Look at me.. " Morgan told her in a soft voice. " Emily... Is str... "

" Strong.. I know... But you saw how bad that was... Th...they... tortured her Derek... They Tortured her and i sat there and watched! I let them.. I let them do all that to her.. I get out walking and she doesn't, she's fighting for her life because of me! Because its my fault Derek... I should be me. "

" Don't say that. " Morgan lifted one of his hand putting it on her cheek. " We saw everything.. and it wasn't your fault, not yours not Emilys. Emily wanted to protect you. That's who she is! She protected you because she cares for you. She loves you and she doesn't let the ones she love's get hurt!. " Morgan watched as tears fell from JJ's eyes. " Do not blame yourself, Emily will be get through this. " He gave her a slight smile. " Now let these Doctors check you, because knowing Emily. She'll kick our ass when she wakes up and sees that we didn't get yourself checked intill you could see her, and well we don't all wanna get checked by a Doctor too... " Morgan slightly chuckled.

JJ looked at him and gave him a nod, lifting her hands she went to wipe her eyes only to have new tears fall. Morgan moved both of his hands over her cheeks letting his thumb wipe the tears away before leaning in and kisses her forhead.

" I Love you, JJ...I'm greatful you got out safe...and I Love Emily... She'll be fine. We're just going to have to believe in that okay? " Morgan stared into her eyes as JJ stared back and gave him a nod Morgan leaned in and hugged her gently trying not to hurt her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Isn't Morgan sweet. I might of not got his character perfect but ehhh ._. i hope you enjoyed it anways :P. **

**Man, i hope Em survives we're all going to have to believe in that.**

**Everyone's Reviews totally has my hyped up to write more.**


	14. Glance

**A/N: Okay so... I know i took a long time Lol, And im so sorry that you all waited so heres a somewhat long chapter for you all! I hope you all enjoy it and forgive me! for taking forever. I didn't forget about you all. It's the holidays, Busy days! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds! I Wish i did but i don't! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hotch, Reid and Garcia we're walking down the halls in the hospital towards the ER's waiting Room. Rossi stood up from his seat once he had seen them. He walked abit towards them sighing softly.<p>

" Emily's in Surgery, she was shot twice...stabbed.. She lost alot of blood.. " Rossi looked a them. " JJ's with Morgan, She doesn't look to bad. " He looked to Garcia. " Morgan and her are waiting for you... Come, with me.. "

Rossi gave Hotch a nod before looking to Garcia who looked like she was about to cry again though she quickly wiped her eyes. Rossi lead Garcia towards a nurses station one of the nurses walked from behind the desk and lead them down the hall towards and Exam room.

* * *

><p>Morgan looked at JJ and sighed softly as he stood on the side while the Doctor was checking her leg. Wincing somewhat when he cought the glimpse of pain covering JJ's face. The Doctor looked at the wound on her leg, Then to some of the lacrations on her body. He began to move his hand over her side. JJ winced in pain, her hands turning into a fist.<p>

" We're going to need to stich up your leg, X-ray your ribs. They may be broken. Full body scan, to make sure we don't miss anything. " The doctor looked to the nurse. " Get me a wheel chair. " The nurse had nodded and walked out.

" I can..walk.. " JJ shook her head as she went to stand up.

" No. " The doctor quickly put his hand on her shoulder making her sit back down. " Its regulations and Its better if you stay off that leg. Once i stich you up... Alright? "

" Okay. " JJ spoke softly as she looked back at Morgan who steped forword and put his hand on her shoulder gently.

The doctor grabed a tray and some medical supplies as he pulled it close towards JJ, before pulling up a stool. " I'm going to numb it.. " The doctor told her as he was preparing a shot.

" oka..okay. " JJ closed her eyes abit.

The Doctor had gave her a shot near the stab wound to numb it before grabing the things he needed to stich the wound. JJ winced slightly when feeling the neddle from the shot she looked away as he began stiching up the wound. Morgan looked at her and gave her a somewhat small Reassuring . A knock on the door could be heard as the nurse came inside, followed by a Blonde women.

" Garcia.. " JJ spoke in a soft shakey voice, looking to the other blonde.

" Sweetie! " Garcia quickly walked over making sure not to disturb the Doctor she quickly reached over and took one of JJ's hands. JJ squeezed it tightly

" I'm going to the others, i'll come back when we have news. " Morgan reassured them as he looked to Garcia and put his hand on her shoulder before heading out of the room.

" Thank' you Morgan. " Garcia called out, Morgan nodded.

Morgan stood in the hall shaking his head some as he felt a hand on his shoulder, Looking back at Rossi. Giving him a slight nod before they both headed down the halls.

* * *

><p>Hotch and Reid we're sitting down in the waiting room lost in there own thoughts. Worried, angered even sadden looks crossed there face as they sat there, Waiting for the Doctor to update them. It wasn't long before Morgan and Rossi came to join them in the waiting room, Morgan Taking a seat next to Reid. He pat the young mans shoulder. Rossi took a seat next to Hotch.<p>

" Nothing yet? " Morgan sighed, when he saw the two of them nod. His hands moved over his face in somewhat fustration.

" Hows JJ? " Reid asked softly.

" She's got a bruised or broken rib, she was stabbed but it wasn't to deep.. cuts, ..she's upset...scared but the Doctor said she would be fine ... Garcia's with her.. There going to give her scans to see if theres anything internal just in case.." Morgan sighed some what relieved.

" Good.. " Hotch spoke softly as he looked to everyone.

* * *

><p>JJ looked down as the Doctor bangaged up her small wounds. She had winced only slightly, Holding onto Garcias hand.<em> Please be okay... <em>Those words crossed her mind over and over. Emily had protected her, She owe'd Emily her life.

Garcia was watching her knowing well that the blonde had Emily on her mind. She winced slightly at the images filling her mind. She was happy the JJ was okay. All because of Emily, She had saved her being hurt more, maybe death. The Team needed Emily, not for work... Emily was apart of there family.

" Let's get the x-rays finished. " The doctor spoke softly as he pushed the wheel chair near JJ that the nurse had brought earlier.

Nodding and sighing softly JJ had reluctently moved herself from the exam bed to the Wheel chair with Garcia and the Doctors help. She was wincing some.

" Everything will be alright sunshine. " Garcia smiled slightly. " I'll be with you all the way."

JJ nodded abit as The Doctor pushed her down the hall Garcia following beside them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_JJ stood near the BBQ grill flipping some food that layed on it as she shook her head abit she looked to her watch. Late... She thought to herself as she let out a long sigh. This is just.. Rediculous.. JJ looked around the back yard and sighed once more before looking to the Grill._

_ There we're Decorations of Power Rangers, a few tables. One of the table had a Large Machine ontop of it Saying Cotton candy, and the other end there was a women with a large black box who was taking out diffrent color small containers and brushes setting up, Face painting._

_ There we're atleast Seven kids and Jack running around the yard, playing with water guns. Running around the Grassy area and shooting eachother. A few adults we're standing at a table talking to eachother and watching Their kids play. Hotch was on the side connecting the Slip and slide. As Morgan was blowing up a Kiddy pool. _

_ " Third birthday, The monster's getting old. " _

_ " Hey, Thought you'd be here earlier. " JJ looked towards Emily who stood behind her._

_ " I was on my way then i got a call from Garcia, Her car seems to be acting up. " Emily smiled as she looked to the grill. " Isn't the men suppose to be doing that? " _

_ " Well, Hotch is setting up the slip and slide. Morgan bought a big kiddy pool for the kids, since Henry wanted a water theme. " JJ looked back to Hotch and Morgan. " Must be to complicated for them since they have been at it for about 10 minutes. " JJ smiled before it disappeared. " I was going to have Will do this but Him and The birthday boy aren't even here yet. " JJ shook her head now looking fustrated._

_ " I'm sure they'll be here soon, he took him to the Wiggles concert yesterday right? Did he like it? " Emily looked to the grill and reached over taking the spatular from JJ's hand._

_ " Yeah, Will said he had so much fun. " Letting Emily take the Spatular from her JJ smiled softly, " I wish i could of went.. There was alot dancing, Henry had Will call me so i could hear him sing along with them to one of his favorite songs. " _

_ " Cute. " Emily smiled as she flipped some of the food. " I'll take this over, You go get yourself something to drink and freshen up if you want. "_

_ " Thank Em. " JJ smiled at her._

_ " Of course. " Emily smiled back before looking down to the grill._

_ " Can i get you somthing to drink too? " JJ asked, Watching as Emily worked on the food her back to her. Her eyes started to Trace down Emilys body._

_ " I'm fine for now, Thank you. " Emily didn't turn around as she spoke back._

_ " Let me know when. " JJ smiled before turning to walk away she stop. " Oh wheres Garcia? "_

_ " She's in the hous... " Emily turned to look back as she heard Someone yell,_

_ " YAY! FACEPAINTING MY FURRY FRIENDS! FACE PAINTING! " Garcia screamed out, as she ran over towards the table with face painting._

_ " Well was.. " Emily laughed softly._

_ " Oh Geeze. " JJ smiled as as watched Garcia sit in the stool infront of the women. _

_JJ walked into the house, as she grabed a water bottle. Looking to the glass sliding door to look outside she smiled softly as she watched Emily focus herself on the grill. Looking towards Garcia she watched as the Facepainter began painting on her face. Some of the kids had stoped to watch her. Shaking her head she looked down her watch._

_ Morgan looked at the pool taking another deep breath he began to blow some more air into it before pulling back he quickly closed the Hole part and sighed in relief as he stood up taking a deep breath and wiping his forhead. He walked over towards hotch._

_ " I swear.. JJ should have got a house with a damn pool. " Morgan looked down Hotch. _

_ " Maybe a Slip and slide too. " Hotch stood up holding a end of the Plastic to the slip and slide and the Hose. " It wont connect, " Hotch shook his head droping hoose and slip and slide back on the ground before looking to Morgan. " im going to go get some tape. "_

_ " Alright. " Morgan watched hotch walk off before turning to look at the kids watch Garcia get her face painted. Raising a brow he headed over._

_ JJ stood in the kitchen grabing some bags of chips. Henry had ran into the house once the door had open Will behind him holding his bag as he headed inside smiling some. Henry had a Freash Beat Band Shirt on as he ran into the kitchen towards the sliding door looking outside. JJ looked up towards Henry._

_ " Wow! wook! Power rangers! " Henry was looking out at the decorations._

_ " Hey you. " JJ Spoke out as she wlked from behind the counter towards him._

_ " Mommy! " Henry turned to look at her quickly running over towards her. " I WUV IT MOMMY!" He yelled excitedly_

_ " im glad! " JJ leaned down picking him up. " Your swim shorts in your room. Go get it, and u can go out there and have fun."_

_ " Otay Mommy! " Henry kissed her cheek and hugs her. " Wuv you. "_

_ " I love you, sweetie. " JJ Kissed his forhead and puts him down. Watching him run to his room._

_ " Sorry we're late we came as fast as we could. " Will spoke in a deep accent._

_ " It's fine, would of been nice if i got a call. A Heads up. " JJ crossed her arms._

_ " I know i'm sorry, " Will sighed slightly as he looked out to see everyone outside._

_ "It's fine.. " JJ sighed softly before looking back at the bags of chips she was going to take out and hands it to Will. " Im glad, he had fun. Thanks for calling me at the concert. " _

_ " Of course. " Will gave her a smile as he took the chips, He leaned in and kissed her cheek heading outside. _

_ JJ gave him a smile when he kissed her cheek before stepping back as she heads to henrys room. Sighing softly she had shaken her head. Stoping near henrys door, a soft laugh came from her as she shook her head walking inside. Henry was putting on his swimshorts laying on the floor._

_ " Your too cute sweetie. " JJ spoke softly as she walked over kneeling beside him she helped him up and began to help him pull up the shorts then tie it._

_ " Tank you mommy! " Henry grinned._

_ " You're welcome sweetie. " JJ leaned in and kissed his forhead._

_ " Wets go! " Henry spoke excitedly as he grabed her hand and began pulling her outside._

_ " alright calm down. " JJ chuckled. _

_Emily had stood outside at the grill, Glancing inside the house through the glass sliding doors she smiled as she watched Henry run from the two. Looking back to the grill she had looked back to see Will kiss JJ's cheek, watching her smile after words. She had sighed softly quickly looking back down to the gril. _Who am i kidding? She's straight... i don't have a chance... she would never see me like that... _she thought... _She..might... still love Will... _Emily winced she could almost feel her head breaking at the thought of JJ getting back with Will. Emily bit down on her lip for abit before glancing towards Garcia who was still geting her face painted she shook her head abit and smiled._

_ " I can take over if you'd like. " Wills deep accent could be heard from behind her._

_ "Oh.. " Emily spoke softly as she looked back at Will, giving him a small smile. " Hey will.."_

_ " Evenin' " Will smiled at her. " Nice to see you Agent Prentiss. "_

_ "Call me Emily. " Emily let out a slight laugh as she looked down at the grill again._

_ " Would you like me to take over emily? I don't mind. " Will looked down towards the grill, holding his hand out to take the grill spatuala. _

_ " Thank you. " Emily handed it over._

_ " My pleasure. " Will watched as she stepped to the side._

_ " Congradulations. Henrys growing up. " Emily smiled._

_ " Yeah, he is. Thank you. " _

_ " You're welcome. "_

_ Emily stood there silently as she glanced over towards the kids who we're standing with Morgan watching as Garcia was getting her face painted. She then looked towards the cotton candy machine. _

_ " Emm... I better go see how that Machine works. " Emily smiled at him politely. _

_ " Alright. " Will Gave her a nod as she walked off._

_Morgan watched Garcia as he started to laugh shaking his head. Garcia sat here as the Facepainter was working on a Cat look around her eyes and nose. The kids we're watching aswell._

_ " Baby girl... " Morgan chuckled one arm over his chest holding up his other arms elbow abit as his hand rested slgihtly against his chin. " Your way into this. "_

_ " She got the face painter for herself. She's even making the kids wait! " Emily added with a laugh as she stood by the Cotton Candy machine near them. _

_ " Oh hush. " Garcia spoke softly trying not to move. " Don't worry everyone can have a turn." The kids all smiled as they watched._

_ "Right. " Emily laugheed as she looked to the cotton candy machine grabing the instrution book._

_ Hotch had walked from the slip and slide as he looked to everyone. Rossi and Reid had made it to the party walking towards Morgan as they gave him a look. After seein Garcia getting her face painted. _

_ " Don't ask. " Morgan and Emily spoke at the same time._

_ "Wasn't Going to. " Rossi replyed shaking his head as he looked to Hotch._

_ JJ had walked outside with Henry, Everyone had smiled at the young boy. The Kids running from the face painting scene and running to Henry as they all began to talk excitely. Running towards the blow up Pool and the slip and slide. Getting there water fight's on. _

_ Hotch had stood on the side with his arm's crossed a slight smile on his face as he watched Henry, his son and the kids play. Some of the other parents of the kids that we're at the party talking to him. Rossi standing beside of him._

_ Reid glanced from Morgan to Emily then to Garcia as he blinked abit shaking his head. Garcia looked at all of them her face was somewhat covered in pink leopard print. She grinned as she lift her hand up in a cat-paw-scratchy like movement._

_ " Grrrrrooowl... " Garcia grinned._

_ " Bab...baby girl... " Morgan started laughing. " your too cute. "_

_ " You're Unique. " Emily laughed as she shook her head._

_ " Deffinatly. " JJ laughed._

_ " Usually Leporard print's are Brown sometimes whit... " Reid stopped getting a look from the group before they all started to laugh again._

_After abit the kids had got out of the blow up kiddy pool and ate some of the food along with everyone else. It wasn't long before all the other kids had there turn to face paint, each of them getting there own favorite animal. Henry had Garcia talk to the Face painter to get her to paint a Blue power Ranger like mask on his face. When Henry was finished he had quickly ran over towards Emily and Morgan who stood near the cotton candy machine._

_ " Woook! I'm Blue Wanger! " Henry grinned as he looked up at Emily and Morgan._

_ " Looking good there Blue ranger! " Emily grinned._

_ " Indeed little man. " Morgan laughed softly as he pat henrys head abit._

_ " Tank you! " Henry looked up at them both then towards the cottan candy machine, licking his lips. " Can we make some now! " _

_ " Now? " _

_ " Yes aunty emmy! Nao! pwwwease. " Henry pouted._

_ " Hey don't use that face! " Emily frowned playfully back at him._

_ " Why! " Henry giggled as Morgan tickled him._

_ " Because Emily's a sucker for Handsum men like us! " Morgan smirked._

_ " I don't know about you. " Emily looked at Morgan giving a playful glare. " but Deffianitly A sucker for this handsom poutin' blue ranger! " Emily chuckled seeing Henrys face light up. " Lets make everyone some cotton candy! " _

_ " YAY! " Henry grinned as he held his arm out to Emily. _

_ " You sure, you know how to make this? " Morgan raised brow._

_ " I read the instrutions. " Emily smiled as she took Henry from him and picked up a paper stick for the cottan candy._

_ " Wets du dis! " Henry exclaimed exitedly making Morgan and Emily laugh._

_Emily had let Henry hold the stick as she flicked the machine on, the sugar already inside it they both watched as the now webby blue sugar wraped around the inside. Putting her hand over Henrys holding the stick with him the both stuck there hand inside and began to twirl it. The sugar wraping around over the stick as well as there hands. As they pulled back._

_ " Hah! isn't it suppose to be on the stick. " Morgan smirked. _

_ " Sh. " Emily gave him a look before look to Henry who was giggling. She set him down on the ground handing the stick to him. " Birthdayboy gets the first one! " _

_ " Yay! " Henry grinned, looking at his hand he ate some of the cotton candy off it. " It's yummy! "_

_ " I bet. " Emily smiled as she was peeling off some of the webbed sugar of her own hand. _

_ " Can make sum for eberybody! " Henry looked up excitedly. _

_ " YEAH! " The kids practicly shouted at once._

_ " Whoa! " Emily looked to the kids who had 'suddenly' appeared almost on Q. " Of course. Everyone stand in line. " Emily smiled as Morgan was laughing beside her. Shaking her head she grabed some sticks. Henry had ran towards the group of kids sharing some of his as they waited for more._

_JJ was standing with some of the parents with will talking abit, she glanced over towards Emily and Henry smiling softly as she watched them work the cotton candy machine. Her gaze had lingered on Emily's smile. _Beautiful..._ She thought to herself. Will standing near her looked towards JJ, his eyes following her gaze towards Emily and Henry before shaking his head only slightly he looked to one of the parents as they spoke. JJ had turned to look back to the parents aswell. _

_After a while Emily was pouring the last of the sugar into the middle of the machine. The team standing beside her watching. Emilys arms we're covered in sugar. A few webby peices had made there way landing on her shirt, pants even in her hair. She sighed softly to herself._

_ " Are you all going to stand there and watch? " Emily glared at them before looking back at the machine._

_ " Sweetie, You wanted the Cotton Candy Machine. " Garcia chuckled._

_ " It's more Entertaining watching you. " Rossi added._

_ " It is isn't it kids? " Morgan chuckled, as 'yes' and 'mhms' came from them as they ate cottan candy and watched them._

_ " You all suck. " Emily mumbled as she turned on the machine to finish up the last of the Cotton Candy._

_When the last of the cotton candy was finished. The kids had quickly sat down on a blanket layed out for them, as the magician had arrived. The parents of the kids, Will and the Team had stood in the back watching the show with the kids. As Emily and JJ stood near the Cotton Candy machine, Both speaking softly to eachother._

_ " Thank you so much Em. " JJ smiled as she held out a wet cloth she had and some napkins._

_ " Of course. Anything for the little monster. " Emily took it as she smiled back at her wipping down her arms._

_ " Next time you should try getting the candy on the sticks. " JJ winked._

_ " You too? Your going to make fun of me too.. " Emily shook her head. " i did master it!"_

_ " At the last of it you did. " JJ grinned._

_ " Shhhh and Watch the show. " Emily tilted her head to the magician before wiping down her hands abit more. _

_ " And thank you for that too. " JJ smiled, She looked at Emily as she reached out plucking out some of the cotton candy from her hair._

_ " Don..Don't mention it. " Emily spoke softly and gave her a smile, before looking back down to hands, shirt and pants. Trying to fight off a slight blush._

_ Will looked back towards the two, Staring for abit before gritting his teeth some he sighed and turned back to the show. Garcia had made her way from the audience and towards JJ and Emily speaking softly._

_ " Thank god, you didn't get a clown. I wasn't kidding about.. the Hobo clown..groping my... breast... and Honking... " Garcia shivered slightly as she spoke. " Magician's are much better. " Garica grinned. Both JJ and Emily we're looking at her blinking._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Totally hope wasn't a boring chapter for you all, Im totally trying my best :P And i hope you all like it and are still ready even though it took me about a week to post up a Chapter. I'll totally make up for it! D: Much love from meh!**

**Thanks for the wonderful Reviews! I hope this will will excite you! :) As much as i'm excited about getting to read more of the awesome, loving, Kind reviews!**

**I'll end up spoiling you guys again! **

**Imsonotevil :o**


	15. Waiting and Chocolate's?

**A/N: I hope you Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds! Totally wished i did.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I laugh, I love, I hope, I try, I hurt, I need, I fear, I cry. And I know you do the same things too, So we're really not that different, me and you." <em>

_~Colin Raye~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_Emily sat in her car, her hands on the wheel. She was staring through the window Sheild as cars we're driving arcoss her's. She sighed softly. _Ridiculous, You need to tell her.. Tell her soon... _Emily told herself as she turned her head to look out the side mirror. She was waiting at a Red light. Her attention broke hearing her phone ringing, lifting herself off the Seat abit as she reached into her pocket. Answering it._

_ "Prentiss. "_

_ " Emily, Hey. " _

_ " Hey, JJ. What's up? Don't telll me... " Emily had smiled hearing JJ on the other end, though it disappeared slightly when she realized she could be calling because of a case._

_ " No no, " JJ quickly interrupted her, already knowing what she was thinking," No case, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to Come with Garcia, Henry and I to go pick up some Camping stuff. " _

_ " Oh, " Emily's smile began to form again._

_ " If you're not to busy? "_

_ " I'm not i was only heading to go pick up something to eat, But i'll just head over to your house and we can all get lunch somewhere. "_

_ " That sounds great! " Emily could hear the smile in JJ's voice._

_ " I'll see you guys in a few. " _

_ " Great. See you soon. " _

_Emily's smile stayed on her face when she hung up. Hearing a Car beeping behind her she jumped slightly and shook her head glancing back then ahead to see the green light. She looked to the side abit before quickly making a U-Turn._

_JJ was standing in the kitchen smiling. She looked over at Garcia who was sitting on the floor in the living room holding a toy car. She had placed her phone down smiling as she headed towards her._

_ " Emily said she would join us, We can get some lunch then go shopping for the our camping trip. " _

_ "Awesome! but i am so not looking forword to camping. " Garcia sighed._

_ " Why Aunty Goddess! " Henry walked back over towards Garcia holding another Toy car and a power ranger. " cwamping is fwun! " Henry had a big smile on his face._

_ " Aw, " Garcia smiled in awe at Henry. Grabing one of his hands and pulling him to sitt in her lap. " If you put it that way i can't wait to go camping with my little monkey! " _

_ " Yay! " Henry grinned as he hugged Garcia. " Lets pway! " _

_ Henry held out the toy car to his mother and Gave Garcia back the car she droped to hug him before grabing his power ranger. JJ smiled as she sat down on the floor with them. Henry grinned when he grabbed a dinosour near them._

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

JJ had sat in a wheel chair her hand moving over her side as she winced, She had a cracked a rib and bruised some on her side. She was somewhat relieved that her injuries weren't to bad. Sucking up her pain, knowingly full well she wasn't going through anything like Emily was. . She let Emily protect her intill she couldn't stand seeing it anymore and it was to late. Emily was fighting for her life and she was partly to blame

" We're done, Nothing to serious by the looks of the scans but i suggest you should stay the night. " The doctor stated looking up at JJ.

" No, I need to get to the others. " JJ stared at him, her faced was bruised. Her eyes red, from obviously crying.

" I sug... "

" Thank you. " JJ told him.

"JJ, mayb..." Garcia quickly added as she went to stop JJ from standing up.

" I need to be with the team and wait for news on Emily. I'm not going to wait in another room... I already got checked now i need to be there Garcia. " JJ quickly interrupted her, almost yelling in fustration.

" Okay.. " Garcia looked a little taken back, her face was filled with sympathy.

" Heres a prescription. " The doctor spoke as he was writing down on some paper.

JJ didn't say anything but quickly opening the door her hand on her side as she was heading out of the room to meet the others. Garcia looked at the Doctor taking the paper from him, Thanking him she quickly followed the blonde out of the room.

Garcia watched as JJ had quickly walked down the hall. Quickly walking behind her Garcia held onto the paper. JJ Held her side what was wrapped up and winced frowning. Garcia had cought up with her putting her hand on her shoulder as JJ stoped.

" I can't... " JJ spoke softly. " If she dies.. Itll be all my faul..."

" No! She won't die..." Garcia tryed to reassured the blonde, She knew she couldn't promise that but she needed to say those words for the other blonde and for herself. " She's not going to.. She's strong and it certainly isn't your fault or Emily's fault... It was those men, Sweetie.."

Garcia reached out grabing JJ's arm, as she didn JJ turned and pulled Garcia into a hug, ignoring the pain that came from her side.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_Emily and JJ sat down at a table in the mall near a starbucks coffee stand, Stores surrounding them. People walking around and people who we're eating and drinking were sitting at other tables near them._

_" Thanks for inviting me. " Emily smiled at the Young blonde as she lifted her Starbucks coffee up and took a sip._

_ " Of course. " JJ had given her a smile back as she watched her then glanced towards a store near by that Garcia and Henry we're in. " Henry's estatic about camping, Won't stop talking about it. " _

_ " He's too cute. " Emily let out a chuckle._

_ " Of course, He is after all a Jareau. " JJ gave a proud grin._

_ " Right.. " Emily started to laugh abit._

_ " pfft! " JJ gave her a playful hurt look._

_ " I guess you could call yourself, Kinda cute. " Emily raised a brow._

_ " Kinda? Im totally 'Too' Cute. " JJ gave a proud grin._

_ " well yo..."_

_ " MOMMY! AUNTY EMMY! WOOK WHAT AUNTY GODDESS GOT ME! " Henry yelled out as he ran towards them, interrupting Emily. As he held out his new toy, Garcia was right behind him holding bags._

_ " Water guns... Really Garcia? " JJ looked from her son up towards Garcia._

_ " Hey they light up..." Garcia frowned._

_ "They wight up mommy.. " Henry pouted. _

_ " Great! " Emily reached out and grabed Henry and put him on her lap looking down at the toy. " We can catch Morgan and Reid by supprise while we are camping. " Emily grinned, as she leaned in whispering his ear. " And Mommy. " purposly saying it abit louder then a normal whisper._

_ " Yeah! tat wud be so much fwun! "_

_ " Hey now.. " JJ looked from garcia catching the whisper. " Nu-uh you can't shoot mommy. "_

_ " Wat are you twalking about mommy! We onl'y said Uncle Morgan and Uncle Reid.. You so silllly " Henry looked at her innocently, then quickly looking towards Emily put his hand over his mouth in a seal. That ment he was keeping it a secret. _

_ " Right! " Emily agreed then laughed as she watched Henry 'seal' his mouth shaking her head as she hugged him._

_ " Silly willy! " Garica added in grinning at the boy._

_ " Silly Willy! " Henry repeated as the others laughed._

_ "Fine you can keep it only if you use it on everyone else and not me. " JJ gave him a amused smile._

_ " OTAY! " Henry Grinned and looked up at Emily. " MOMMY SAID I CAN HAVE IT! " _

_ " I heard. " Emily rubbed his head and smiled._

_JJ watched Emily as Henry showed her how it lit up diffrent colors. Looking towards Garcia and down to the back as she shook her head abit._

_ " What else did you get? " she asked softly._

_ " Well... There was some toy cuffs i found, thought i could use them on my Chocolate god! " Garcia grinned. _

_ " Garcia! " JJ's eyes widened._

_ " What? Just a little fun while we're camping."_

_ " You can't be serious... " Emily looked up from Henry who was now focused on the left over fries he left on the table near Emilys coffee. When he went with Garcia to the store._

_ " If he doesn't behave i can cuff him! " Garcia frowned. " You both won't let me borrow yours! So i couldn't pass this up! "_

_ " PG... You need to stay PG... " JJ shook her head, Emily nodded in agreement._

_ " Hey, i even got some bubbles...and some other cute stuff! " Garcia kept her frown as she lifted her bags._

**Present**

Morgan sat down in the waiting room. Hotch and Rossi sat across from him both talking softly to eachother. Reid sitting near Morgan who was shaking his leg, as he sat there lost in his thoughts. Garcia and JJ we're making there way to the group in the waiting room.

" Any news? " Garica spoke out the team quickly looking up to the sound of her voice.

" Nothing yet..." Morgan spoke softly. JJ's face fell somewhat hearing that.

" That's a good thing... means there still working on her and she's still ali..." Reid quickly shut up, seeing a slight look from the team.

JJ frowned slightly and shook her head abit as she slowly went to take a seat. Garcia sitting down beside her. " You're...right... It's a good thing... "A half hearted smile forming on JJ's face. The others had somewhat nodded as they watched her.

" How are you JJ? " Morgan asked her softly.

" okay. " JJ looked to them then down quietly. " Just Bruises.. " JJ didn't look up to the team.

Morgan stood up walking over to the other side off JJ, reaching out and taking one of JJ's hand's in his. JJ looked up at him, Reciving a nod from Morgan she leaned in putting her head against his shoulder. Garcia had her her hand on JJ's back rubbing somewhat to comfort her.

" The Boy and Mother are doing well. " Hotch spoke out knowing JJ' had them on her mind too.

" Good. " JJ gave another half hearted smile. Hotch gave her a small nod before leaning back in his chair as the room fell silent as they waited again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_ All of them finished with there coffee break and Henry finished eating the rest of his left over food. Emily was walking beside Garcia shaking her head as she held her bags. Garcia was carrying Henry the both of them Giggling. _

_ " How did you get left with the bags? " JJ asked amused with Emily carrying the things Garcia bought. _

_ " Eh. " Emily sighed softly as she shrugged. A small smile forming as JJ had put her hand on Emilys arm._

_ " I can take them to the car and meet you all at the Sporting store. " JJ told her, her hand staying on her arm as they walked._

_ " It's fine, I'll take it and meet you guys there i don't mind really. " _

_ " No it's okay ill d... " _

_ " I'll be back. " Emily gave her another smile as she walked from the group. " I won't be to long. " Emily looked back at them before heading to the exited. Having been the one driving them there' she held the keys._

_ JJ was watching her as she walked away. Frowning slightly and feeling somewhat Guiltly that Emily had to walk back to the car to put the stuff away she sighed looking towards Garcia and Henry who both were ahead of them, both excitedly seeing the entrence to ' Dick's Sporting Goods ' Store. JJ glanced back to we're emily had Glanced off too then towards the others as she quickly followed behind them. _

_ " Okay, Do you have the list we made garcia? " JJ asked._

_ " The list? Oh yeah of course! " Garcia stoped as she set Henry down infront of her smiling digging in her purse. " Here! " She spoke excitedly as she haded it to her. " This is going to be so much fun. Right lil'monster!"_

_ " WRIGHT! " Henry grinned back at Garcia._

_ " Let's wait for Emily then we can head inside. " JJ Told the two, as they both looked at her then around._

_ " Where did she go? " Garcia blinked._

_ " To put all you're toys away, in the car. She'll be back. " JJ Shook her head as she looked down at Henry and picked him up hugging him._

_ " She be back quwick wright Mommy? " Henry looked at her then to the store. " We have lots and lots of Stuff to get! " _

_ " Yup! " JJ smiled and kissed his cheek as he giggled._

_JJ, Garcia and Henry both looked through the windows of the store pointing out some items. Emily quickly walked back inside the mall shaking her head as she did. Heading past some people to get to the store she stopped near a stand with a smile on her face quickly getting into line._

_After a couple of minutes Emily was walking towarsd the store holding a small bag in her hand eating something out of it with a large smile plastard on her face. JJ looked back blinking as she watched Emily head towards the store, shaking her head she smiled._

_ " I hope you got some for us Gum drop. " Garcia called out having spotted Emily too._

_ " I hope so! " JJ spoke after words with a amused smile, as the brunette slightly jumped at the voice looking towards them supprised_

_ " Oh.. I thought you guys we're going to head inside." Emily looked up at them with a slight smile._

_ " We didn't mind waiting. " JJ looked at her and laughed softly as she attempted to hide the bag. _

_ " Hand over the chocolate, Don't hold out on us! " Garcia pouted. _

_ " Chaw-colate! " Henry grinned as she ran towards Emily._

_ " Oh! " Emily quickly picked up the boy. " I only go enough for me and the Child! " Emily grinned as she looked at the two quickly heading inside the store handing the small bag to Henry. JJ and Garcia frowned as they watched her following quickly behind them._

_ " Yay! For me! " Henry had quickly grabed some putting it in his mouth. " MMMMM! Yummy! "_

_ " Thats unfair! " JJ called out as both herself and Garcia frowned_

_ " Did you hear somthing? " Emily glanced back playfully at the group and back towards Henry._

_ " Nope! " Henry giggled as he played along._

_ " Oh your both so going to get it. " Garcia almost yelled at them before they all began to laugh. Emily had put down Henry when he tryed to get out holding the bag tightly he ran back towards Garcia._

_ " Taitor! " Emily playfully fowned when Henry started sharing the Garcia._

_ " Hah! Aunty Goddess beats Aunty Emmy! " Garcia called out and picked up Henry grinning. Henry looked at Emily and started giggling._

_ " That's what you get for not sharing. " JJ told her as she cought up and walked beside her. _

_ " Who said i wasn't going to share. " Emily frowned as she pulled out a bar of chocolate from her pocket. " I was Totally planning on sharing. " Her playfull frown quickl turned into a large smile as she saw JJ's eyes light up._

_ " My favorite! " JJ grinned as she quickly reached out take the chocolate from her only to have it pulled back._

_ " Nope.. " Emily looked at her playfully. _

_ " Aw come on.. " JJ begged softly._

_ " I don't know, I thought i was unfair... " Emily sighed softly, before smiling once again._

_ " Your..." JJ reached out and gently let her thumb press against the corner of her mouth wiping off some chocolate. " So not unfair. " She grinned as Emily blinked looking at her quickly reaching out and taking the cholate from her. JJ looked back at Garcia and Henry. " Look what i got. " JJ showed off the bar of chocolate as both of them pouted. _

_Emily slightly blushed, quickly shaking her head to hide it as she looked back at JJ listening to her. A smile on her face watching the three. Henry was trying to get away from Garcia, to get to his mother because she had more chocolate. Only to be held onto tightly, and being told it was a trap. All of them laughing, Even Emily as she watched shaking her head._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all had Wonderful and Safe Holidays. Merry Late-Christmas and Happy Late-New Year from me! I'm sorry for the somewhat long wait and i hope you enjoyed it. I know ive been somewhat holding back but hey, It was the hoildays and i got busy and i didn't mean to! **

**Some of you might off seen me post another story up but don't worry! This story will be my number one Focus. DCA: Deadly Criminal Anatomy will only be updated when i first update a new chapter for Traced! **

**DCA: Deadly Criminal Anatomy - Is a Criminal minds and Greys Anatomy Crossover! Having to do with Zombies! :) And ofcourse my Favorite couples, Emily and JJ, Callie and Arizona, Mark and Lexie and Maybe Morgan and Garcia! **

**I hope you all enjoy that story aswell, I was inspired by 'When hell is full' by Rocky Top. One of the best Zombie story i have ever read.**

**Altough i reall do hope that you all forgive me for the late update! D: And continue to enjoy my story's! I'll try and update as soon as i can. And please forgive any mistakes in this chapter! I just couldn't wait to post it XD..hope it wasn't boring!**

**Thank you! Take care!**

**..Thoughts?**


	16. Fingertips

**A/N- I know... Alot of you might be mad at me for not updating.. I made some promises and broke them and i am Truly sorry. Those who are still sticking by Thank you. Everyone Im just really sorry. Though In Real Life things get in the way. I'm Not giving up on this story, It's just beggining.**

**Heads up: I have no Medical Knowlege whats so ever and I tryed my best! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds! D: (although i did make up the Plot! etc. )**

* * *

><p>Everyone kept quiet no one said a word to eachother, all of there eyes staring off in the distance or closed as they prayed that everything would go okay. The sounds of Nurses and Doctors walking around as they worked. Sounds of some machines aswell. Team seemed to slip by slowly, A Minute seemed to be only a couple seconds. An hour, seemed to be four. Nothing the agents could do but sit there and wait. Let there thoughts drift off, Hope's about Emily.<p>

Every now and then they all seemed to have glanced towards the blonde who had one hand over her stomach to gently hold her side. As her other hand played with the sleeve of Rossi's suits jacket. Reid sat at the end near garcia as he played with his hands Nervously. Garcia and Morgan sat on either side of JJ. Garcia had her hand touching JJ's arm. Morgan had his elbows against his legs, Leaning over his head in the palm of his hands staring at the floor worriedly. Hotch and Rossi we're sitting down across them, both silent.

" The boy? " Everyone looked up towards JJ, hearing her soft shakey pained voice. Breaking the silence.

" He's with his mother. " Hotch spoke up first.

" She's okay? " JJ asked again her voice sounding Relieved, " Both of them? "

" There both are gonna be fine. " Rossi assured.

JJ nodded, the room's silence returning. Morgan had sat back up straighter in his chair as he reached out and took JJ's hand that was still playing in the sleeve holding onto it. Receiving a squeeze from JJ, he returned it with a slight reassuring smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_" Is there something on your mind JJ? " Emily asked softly as she moved her hand over JJ's in a Comforting way._

_" I just hate cases like this... " JJ sighed softly as she she squeezed Emily's hand._

_" We all do... " Emily sighed softly as she squeezed her hand back. " Everything will be alright..."_

_" Yeah. " JJ gave a half hearted smile as she looked at Emily._

_" Let's check out, our next guys place then we can get going." Emily told her as she turned on the car heading to there destination._

_" You know henry was so upset when i told him i had a case...and we couldn't go camping.." JJ sighed once again as she looked out the window. " I love but hate my job sometimes. "_

_" He'll get to go when we come back a im sure hotch will end up giving everyone a week off after this case. " Emily gave her a slight smile. _

_" Mhmm. " JJ smiled, " Thank you, Emily." _

_" Hmm? what for?" Emily glanced towards her then towards the road._

_" For being there for me.. "JJ looked back towards her. " After Will.. For me and Henry. You.. and the team have been great."_

_" Of course. " Emily chuckled softly. " We are pretty great. " She winked at her, as she glanced towards the road again. Her thumb gently rubing against the back of JJ's hand before she pulled it away to put it back on the wheel._

_"Yes. You guys are. " JJ chuckled softly as she looked back out her window._

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

About an hour later Hotch and Rossi we're walking down the halls having left to get some things settled. Rossi sighing some he shook his head holding a tray of coffee's in his hand. Hotch had looked at his phone before looking towards Rossi.

"So JJ, Assul..." Hotch spoke to the older man only to get interrupted.

" No one saw anything. " Rossi looked at him with a serious expression. " No one will take it seriously with this going on. "

" I know. " Hotch sighed as he looked to some of the people walking past them.

" Have you spoken to Emily's mother? " Rossi asked looking ahead.

" I couldn't get ahold of her she's out of the country. But i have an agent working on getting ahold of her for the time being, " Hotch glanced at his phone before putting it in his pocket. " To have her get ahold of me as soon as possible. "

Rossi gave him a nod as he and Hotch turned to corner to the waiting room. Rossi handed everyone a coffee being taking aseat where he had before. Hotch sitting beside him, looking to the group. Morgan looked up at rossi giving him a thankful nod as he took a sip of his coffee, JJ had taken the coffee letting her hand rubb against the hott cup. Reid and Garcia nodded to Rossi as they held there cups getting lossed in the thoughts again.

_**Flashback**_

_ " Alright, this is the place. " Emily told JJ as she pulled over to the side unbuckling herself before opening up her foor._

_ " Lets get this interview over with. " JJ told her smiling slightly as she got out of the car after her both of them walking towards the house. Stoping when they heard a phone ringing, JJ turned aroud to see Emily answering her phone only to see a look on her face._

_ " Got it. See you guys soon." Emily looked towards JJ before looking to the house gritting her teeth putting the phone back in her pocket._

_ " What is it? " JJ spoke softly, as Emily walked towards her._

_ " He's our unsub..They got prints.. From the recent scene. A mother and Boy is missing.. Team will be here soon. " She wispered to her as She glanced towards the house. " We have to wai..." She looked up to the house again seeing that the door wasn't completely shut. JJ looked at her then towards the door._

_Both of them looking at eachother as they took out there gun's coming to a silent agreement on going in together. Emily slowly walked up the steps with JJ, Holding their guns in place as JJ opened up the door even more both of them heading inside. _

_' JAMES FBI! '.._

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

Another two hours or so had passed once which seemed to feel a lot longer. The Doctor had walked into the waiting room looking to the group that was sitting down all focused on the what seemed to be an interesting floor at the moment.

" Family for Emily? " The Doctor asked out looking to all of them, Everyone's head shooting up.

"Yes! Is she okay! " JJ had quickly stood up as she looked to the DR, Wincing a little shrugging it off her hand moving over her side as she stared at the man.

" SSA Aaron Hotchner, I'm SSA Emily Prentiss's boss. " Hotch stood up beside JJ putting his hand on his shoulder to try and calm and comfort the young blonde. Looking towards the DR holding his hand out. The group standing behind them.

" Im Dr. Joston, " The dr shook Hotches hand. " Emily lost alot of blood. We lost her a few times but managed to control it and get the bullet's out and repair the Damage that was done. We did everything we can, and we will continue to do so. She's in the ICU and stable at the moment and still unconscious.." The Doctor gave them a slight sympathetic smile.

"Thank you. " Hotch spoke for the group as he turned to look at JJ, who was now crying.

Garcia had pulled the crying blonde into her arms hugging her. JJ wraped her arms around her tightly hugging her back crying into her shoulder. Morgan placed a hang on her back letting out a somewhat relived sight, his eyes glassy. Reid standing behind them, Rossi patting his shoulder slightly.

" If you guys would like, " The Doctor spoke softly looking to Hotch. " I can only Allow 2 Visitors in the Room at a time. "

" Thank you. " Hotch spoke softly before looking towards JJ and Garcia. "Jj.. "

" Please. " JJ had pulled away wiping her eyes. " Can i please... " JJ begged as she looked at hotch.

" Of course. " Hotch told her as he looked towards, Morgan and Garcia as if he was debating on which one of them to choose.

" Baby girl. " Morgan spoke softly putting his hand on Garcias back giving her a nod towards JJ and looking towards Hotch both of them agreeing.

" Garcia. " Hotch spoke softly as he looked to the DR. " They will stay, " Hotch told the Doctor who gave a nod.

" I'll show you both the way. " The Doctor spoke to the two women as he waited.

" Thank you hotch... " JJ looked up at him and Hotch gave her a nod, only to be pulled into a hug. Surprised Hotch slowly put his hand on her back and rubbed it gently.

" Make sure you atleast get some rest, JJ. " Hotch told her as they pulled back. " The rest of us will head back to the Station for some last minute things. We'll be back in the afternoon. " He told her.

" Thank you.. " JJ spoke softly again wiping her eyes as she looked to the doctor ready to follow him.

" Ill get your bag dropped off so you can change. " Morgan told her as he rubbed the back of his head.

Getting a nod from the blondes they both disappeared with the Doctor. The group of men watching then looking to each other letting out a sigh in relief, Hotch took a deep breath before heading out with the team.

The two Agents followed the doctor quickly. The injured Agent had her hand over her side holding it, the other staying close beside her. The Doctor stopped in front of one of the rooms, looking back to the two blonde agents before speaking softly.

" She'll be watched closely, Though if you see anything change in her. Let us know.." The Doctor looked to them both.

" Of course.. " Garcia quickly replied as she looked towards JJ who was staring through the window at the Motionless Women laying in bed, machines around her. " Thank you so much doctor. " Garcia turned back to the doctor as he nodded and walked away. She placed her hand on JJ's arm. " Come on lets go in... " Garcia told her as she pushed the door open waiting as JJ walked inside before walking in.

" Oh my god.. " JJ winced slightly getting a better look at the women's face which was Bruised a bandage on her forehead above her eyes and on her cheek.

Garcia put her hand over her mouth as she stared, Tears we're on the brink of spilling although she did her best to stop herself wiping her eyes a bit as she walked over to the chair looking back at JJ as she pulled it towards the bed abit. Garcia pointed to the Seat as she looked at the other blonde.

" Tha-thanks.. " JJ glanced at her and the seat before slowly walking over and taking a seat, wincing when she felt pain from her ribs.

" All we can do is wait now.. Try and Rest Sweetie.. "Garcia had quickly moved to grab another chair that was in the room as she pulled it up next to JJ, Taking a seat beside her she reached over taking one of JJ's hands.

JJ glanced towards her and gave a slight nod before leaning forward she reached to take Emilys hand only to pull back seeing the bandage, Gritting her teeth she moved her hand up abit letting her _Fingertips _gently brush against the bruised wrist and up abit frowning as her other hand Gripped onto Garcias.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I know it's somewhat short but i'll try and make the next updates longer. I'm honestly Doing my best and i hope you all Enjoyed this chapter and it wasn't to boring. I'll do my best! **

**Thoughts?**

**Salem Navy - ****Thank you for giving the story a chance. I know there's a lot of Grammer/Spelling mistakes ._. I really apologies for it all! I have Looked into BETA and found 2 people but not sure we're they've ran off to lol I am trying my best! Thank you for the tips. ( and for future mistakes. )  
><strong>

**CriminalmindsJJEmily -**** Thank you for supporting the story and myapologies about the PM and the Promise i broke! I hope you enjoy this update and continue to enjoy the Story ( as i hope everyone does as well )**

**CarbonKiller101- ****Thank you! :) that does mean a lot ( As does everyone elses Awesome Reviews! :) ) Sorry for making ya cry :o!**

**Thank you For all the wonderful Reviews through out the Story.**


	17. Open your Eyes

**A/N: Guess what? Someone very awesome BETA'd this chapter so you guys don't have to suffer through my bad spelling/Grammar! She also helped me a lot in this chapter with suggestions, etc! Please thank **_**Salem Navy**_** she is amazing and helped a lot! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds. I wish i did.**

**Warning: I have no Medical knowledge whats so ever so please spare me! D:**

* * *

><p><em>"Of course you don't die. Nobody dies. Death doesn't exist. You only reach a new level of vision, a new realm of consciousness, a new unknown world."<em>

_~Henry Miller ~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dream State<strong>_

People hear different stories about near death experiences. They either see or hear things; sometimes both. Some people have stories about seeing the light with deceased family or friends that they were once close to waiting for them at the end of that bright tunnel. Some people see their life flash before their eyes, from the moment they were born to where they are now. Some people even have stories about noticing the 'what ifs' in life as they were in their final moments.

What Emily saw was fear and darkness. The heat had been sucked from her life, leaving her frozen and cold. The wounds on her body were gone leaving only the stains of blood in their wake. When she opened her mouth to speak nothing came out except a faint white cloud showing how cold it actually was. There was nothing around her but darkness. Nothing could be heard. The deathly silence crowded around her.

'_Hello?' _Emily tried to call out, but she could only mouth the words. No sound came out when she tried.

It wasn't long until she finally heard something; a faint cry. Emily could feel pain in her chest and abdomen. She winced as she fell back, landing into a chair. The room began to brighten as her hands that were over her chest and abdomen were covered in blood and now pinned to the chair. Her blouse was ripped open with blood seeping out of the wounds on her chest and shoulder, along with the knife that was implanted in her leg.

The men from before appeared in front of her with one holding the camera as he circled around the other man and herself. Emily stared up at them, gritting her teeth, as she tried to move her hand, causing her to wince in pain. She couldn't hear the men talking to her but she could see the mask slightly lifting up and down like they were. She heard the faint cry again as she looked from the man in front of her to the blood covered blonde behind him lying on the floor, her clothing ripped and missing.

_'Jennifer...' _the name flashed through her mind._ 'Oh god, no. JJ!' _She tried to scream but, yet again, nothing came out. She couldn't hear anything but that faint cry once more. The body on the ground moved only slightly. Emily started to panic as she tried to jerk her hands up from being nailed down but this time she couldn't. They seemed like they were locked in place.

The faint cry began to fade before she started to hear a dark laughter coming from the two men. She looked up to them as they both stood there; this time the masks they had been wearing were off. Though, to her, it seemed as if they were wearing another one since both of their faces were completely empty. They had no eyes, no mouth and no nose. Their faces had completely disappeared.

_ "She wasn't too bad." _The one that held the hammer looked down to his pants and began to adjust them as he spoke. She could hear the evil smirk layered in his voice.

_"Felt nice,"_ the other one spoke. "Wouldn't claim her as the best I've had though, but we should try you out next."

Emily looked at them then down to the body, seeing only a bit of it because the men were blocking her view. Tears started to form and they felt warm against her cheeks. She wanted to get out of here and to get JJ out of here. Why couldn't she stop it?

_"P-p-please... wake... wake up Jen-Jennifer. Let me know that you're okay.' _She finally spoke out softly; her voice was painful and cracked as tears still fell from her eyes.

_"Please. You need to wake up, Okay? We need you to wake up. I'm so sorry I put you through this... so damn sorry."_

The men laughed at her before one of them grabbed her by the neck and lifted his hammer, quickly striking the side of her head with it. Pain began to flash throughout her body, only to linger longer where she had been shot in the chest and shoulder, and stabbed in the leg.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

Only a day had passed and JJ was sitting in the hospital chair, curled up in a blanket. She wasn't asleep; she was just staring at the door. She took a deep breath as she looked towards the machines that Emily was connected to. She was still on the ventilator.

JJ couldn't help but want to cry again, seeing her that way. She reached out her hand, moving her fingertips over Emily's arm, the soft bruised flesh, before she let it lay softly against her skin; her thumb still gently rubbing in circles.

"Please. You need to wake up, okay? We need you to wake up. I'm so sorry I put you through this... so damn sorry." She pushed the blanket to the side and leaned forward against the bed, letting her forehead rest against the edge. JJ kept her hand on Emily's arm as her thumb continued the circular motion against her skin. Tears had begun to form in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Garcia stood with Morgan in the hospital's cafeteria. Garcia held a tray of coffee and Morgan was grabbing some sandwiches. He paid for the drinks and food before he grabbed a bag of chips.<p>

"Let's go baby girl," Morgan told Garcia, who was currently staring off to the side.

Garcia looked towards Morgan, giving a nod as she followed him out of the cafeteria. She let out a slight sigh while holding the drinks.

"I know what you're thinking about and I am too, baby girl," Morgan sighed softly as he tilted his head to the side a bit. "Emily's a Prentiss. She'll be okay," he said. "We're going to be here for her and JJ."

"I know." Garcia finally spoke before hearing her phone ring in her pocket. She held the coffees in the tray with in one hand against her body as she pulled out her phone, looking at the name. "It's Will," she said, looking at Morgan who gave her a nod.

Morgan took the tray from Garcia as she answered the phone, before he walked into Emily's hospital room. Garcia stayed near the door answering the phone.

"Hey Will," Garcia greeted.

"Garcia, we're at the airport heading to the hospital now. How's JJ?" Will asked, his voice filled with concern.

"On your way? JJ said you didn't hav..." Garcia shook her head slightly.

"I know but I can still try and be there for her. I'm here with her parents and Henry," Will told her as he sighed quietly.

"Ye-yeah. JJ is fine. It's just Emily who..."

"Emily is still bad?" Will interrupted.

"Yeah," Garcia sighed.

* * *

><p>Morgan entered the room looking down towards JJ. Frowning slightly, he placed everything down on the bed tray that was sitting near the wall. He grabbed a coffee and one of the sandwiches.<p>

"C'mon baby girl, you're going to eat today," Morgan told her as he pushed one of the chairs in the room towards JJ and took a seat, putting the coffee on the side table near the chair. He started opening up the sandwich for her.

"I'm not hu..."

"Hungry, I know, but you need to eat. I got you this lovely sandwich and a coffee," Morgan grinned at her.

"Derek..." JJ sighed softly as she leaned back a bit looking towards Emily.

"Jennifer," Morgan challenged. He looked at her then towards Emily. "If the situation was flipped around, wouldn't you want her to eat?" he asked, looking back at her and holding out the sandwich.

JJ looked at him and sighed softly, shaking her head. She was hungry but she just didn't really want to eat when Emily was like this. She only picked at her food a little. Taking the sandwich from him she looked down a bit and took a small bite.

"Good. Now you're going to eat it all," Morgan warned her.

"Hmmph," JJ sighed, leaning slightly back in her chair and taking the coffee Morgan had handed to her. "Thanks Derek. "

JJ took another bite from the sandwich, chewing on it slowly as she stared up at the machine that was beeping quietly. It wasn't long before Garcia walked into the room. Hanging up the phone, she sighed slightly as she looked at Emily and walked towards the bed.

"Will, your parents and Henry are on their way here," Garcia told JJ. "Should be here in an hour, maybe."

"I told them not to." JJ looked up at Garcia after taking a small sip from her coffee and setting it down. Her hand moved towards her side, slightly rubbing it and wincing.

"I know but they are really worried," Garcia told her.

"Urgh..." JJ shook her head as she moved her hand from her side, passed her bruised face and letting it slide through her blonde hair.

"Good. You need to see the little monster." Morgan gave a small smile to JJ before looking to Emily.

Garcia grabbed the other food, pulling up a chair beside Morgan, handing it to him before getting the drinks and sitting down quietly beside him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dream State<strong>_

Emily's throat was irritating her, burning. She winced as she attempted to lift her hands, feeling a slight jerk when she did. Pain shot up her arms though it didn't stop her. She cried softly in pain. Only one of her arms lifted up from the chair. She couldn't move the other from its place it seemed to still be pinned down to the chair. She continued to lift her free arm towards her mouth to try and stop the irritating feeling.

_'Emily!'_

_'Prentiss!'_

_'Calm down. You're safe, sweetie!'_

She could hear people, though they seemed to be like faint voices. Looking up towards the men, one of them reached over to grab her arm that was reaching for her mouth and held it. She winced as she tried to pull away from him. She couldn't scream or yell at them to tell them to stop. They just tried to restrain her, putting pressure on her uninjured shoulder and on her free hands wrist. Emily kept trying to fight them, trying to get her hand loose from the grip. Quickly shutting her eyes tightly, she felt like giving up against the men. Until she heard the voices again; this time they were much clearer and more familiar.

_'Emily! It's okay. You're safe now. It's okay. You have to calm down. Okay honey?' _

She felt a hand on her shoulder holding her down. She wasn't sitting in a chair anymore. She felt like she was lying down now. The voice rang through her mind. She started to try and remove her hand from the grip stopped her from moving. She felt something soft press against her cheeks before feeling warm air against her ear and neck.

_'Emily, you're safe. Open your eyes honey. It's me... JJ. I promise you're safe. Look at me.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

JJ looked down at half of her sandwich before wrapping the rest up. She let out another sigh as she looked towards Garcia. Garcia finished some of her sandwich, sitting back against her chair.

"Where is the rest of the team?" JJ asked softly.

"Well uhmm..." Garcia looked to JJ then to Emily.

"Found some video tapes in the house," Morgan sighed slightly. "There are more victims and we only recovered half of the bodies." He looked at Garcia who grimaced.

"Should we be hel..." JJ looked at the two.

"Reid, Rossi and Hotch said they got it covered," Morgan told interrupted her as both he and Garcia looked at her.

"They have Kevin helping them with the tech stuff," Garcia added.

"Oh tha..." JJ was about to say something, only to stop when she saw movement on the bed. She quickly stood up. "Emily!"

"Prentiss!" Morgan exclaimed as he quickly moved to the other side of the bed.

JJ quickly placed her hands on her okay shoulder, pressing the nurse's call button. Morgan had grabbed a hold of her wrist, keeping her hand from touching the breathing tube. JJ felt her side slightly bump the bed as she reached over Emily a little, causing her to wince. Morgan moved his hand over JJ's as JJ put her hands on either side of Emily's face, gently cradling it and being sure not to move her head as she leaned down to talk in her ear.

"Emily, you're safe. Open your eyes honey. It's me... JJ. I promise you're safe. Look at me." JJ spoke softly against the side of her face. "Please."

Garcia stood at the end of the bed. Her hands were hovering over Emily's legs, although she didn't touch her, not wanting to scare the brunette more, while the others were trying to calm her. It wasn't long before two nurses and a young looking woman in a doctor's coat rushed into the room. Seeing the group trying to calm down the girl, they moved over towards the head of the bed.

Emily eyes fluttered open only a bit. It wasn't dark anymore. The light in the room seemed like it was glaring at her. She kept her eyes shut. On instinct she tried to move her hand again once she felt Morgan release it after one of the nurses urged him to move so she could take his place.

"Agent Prentiss?" The doctor spoke in a soft tone. "My name is Dr. Jane Shun. We need you to stay still and keep calm." Dr. Shun looked over towards the nurses giving them orders to grab what she needed.

"Don't move honey," JJ spoke softly again. "You're okay. You're okay." New tears started to form in her eyes.

"Agent Prentiss, we can't take out the tubes just yet. The injuries you have put too much stress on your body. We're going to give you some medicine to help keep you calm. Can you open your eyes again if you understand?" Dr. Shun spoke sedately.

JJ was slightly moved to the side by a nurse so she could help as well. Emily let out a slight grunt in response as her eyes slightly opened, once again trying to adjust to the light. Tears had already formed in the corner of her eyes.

"Good," Dr. Shun smiled warmly down at Emily before she watched as one of the other nurses put the medicine in the IV. "You're going to get sleepy, but you will feel better." Dr. Shun looked back at Emily as she took out her stethoscope to check Emily over.

Once the Nurse had moved out of the way, JJ found herself moving back closer towards Emily. Leaning down she kissed her forehead and moved her hands to wipe the tears that had formed at the corners of Emily's eyes.

"Rest, I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay here till you get better. Okay honey?" JJ pulled back to look at Emily before catching the injured woman's eyes with her own.

Emily eyes flickered over towards JJ's, looking back at her. If she could, she would smile; though the tubes down her throat stopped her. JJ gave her a warm-hearted smile as she moved her hand through Emily's hair. Emily's eyes started to close slowly as the medicine started to take effect.

"She'll be out of it for a while," Dr. Shun told the agents. "Though her waking up is a good sign. She was very responsive." Dr. Shun smiled at them. "That's really good."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As much as i enjoyed writing it. :D**

**Again i apologize with the Medical stuff. If anyone has a suggestion about the breathing tube; when to take it out. Or know about any other medical things. Please don't be afraid to pm me!**

**Thank you all for sticking around i know I'm not as fast with my updating as i was before and hopefully ill make it up! Please enjoy! **

**-Thank you again, ****Salem Navy ****:)**

**~Thoughts?~  
><strong>


	18. Frozen

**Re uploaded, I accidentally uploaded the wrong one! Sorry D:!  
><strong>

**A/N: Sorry it took long and it was a short chapter, Next chapter should be longer! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Criminal Minds.**

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night and JJ had laid her head on the bed next to Emily, resting against the sleeping woman. One hand was propped gently against the older woman's elbow. A snoozing Garcia sat near the window, her feet supported by Morgan who sighed softly to himself as he looked towards Emily.<p>

His jaw clenched tightly each time he glanced at the machines monitoring her heartbeat. He wished he could have traded places with his friends. They were both like his sisters. Taking a deep breath he glanced up towards the window. The blinds were slightly open and he caught a glimpse of a man looking through. He slowly moved Garcia's feet off of his lap and placed them on the now empty chair.

"Will?" he whispered as he exited the room quietly.

"Morgan, how are they?" Will spoke in his deep accent as he looked through the window back at Emily and JJ.

"JJ is fine. She's isn't so bad. Emily is still critical." Morgan sighed. "I would wake up JJ, but she really needs her rest." He paused momentarily as he looked through the window, watching. "Maybe you can stop back by in the morning?" Derek suggested as he stared at Will sympathetically.

"We took a little longer to get here and I decided it was best to leave Henry at the hotel with Jayje's parents. Maybe she'll want to come back with me. Henry really wants to see her." Will looked back at Morgan, his concern for the blonde written on his face.

"Umm, mayb..."

"She should sleep in a bed. She shouldn't be sleeping like that if she's injured."

"Yeah, but I doubt she wants to leave Emily's side. Come by in the morning, alright?" Morgan watched as the man rubbed his hand over his chin and mouth when he looked back to JJ before he slowly nodded.

Will resisted the urge to head into the room, wake JJ up and hug her. Gritting his teeth, he let out a heavy sigh. Morgan patted his back gently both men saying goodbye before Will headed off and Morgan walked back in the room, slowly moving back to his place with Garcia's feet in his lap.

* * *

><p>The sun was starting to come up as JJ began to softly cry in her sleep. Her hand gripped the sheets on Emily's bed while the other still rested on Emily's elbow.<p>

"No..." JJ's broken voice spoke softly. "Please..." She gripped the sheet tighter, her face wincing in pain.

Morgan slightly shifted in his seat as his head tilted back, resting against the wall behind him with his hands on Garcia's legs, who was also still asleep.

"EMILY!" JJ screamed. "STOP LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE!"

Morgan and Garcia's eyes flew open as they were awoken by JJ's screams. Morgan stood quickly, followed by Garcia. The profiler had his hand resting on his gun holster, prepared for anything. Looking around the room, both of their eyes landed on JJ before they realized that she was suffering through nightmares; still trapped in a fitful sleep.

"JJ!" Garcia quickly made her way towards JJ with Morgan only steps behind her.

"JJ," Morgan repeated as he placed his hand over JJ's hand that had been clenching the sheets tightly. "Wake up."

"JJ, you're dreaming. Wake up," Garcia whispered fervently in the blonde's ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Dream state<strong>

Emily sat in the chair, her hands pinned down by the nails. Her face, her eyes were completely overtaken by pain as she sobbed. She shook her head as the man whipped the hammer down against her fingers. A painful crack echoed through the room, followed shortly thereafter by a sickening laugh.

JJ stood there, frozen in place. She couldn't say anything as she just watched the faceless man torture Emily. Tears we're streaming from her eyes.

"Feels nice, doesn't it?" the man sneered as Emily looked up at him. "All that pain rushing through your body." He lifted up his hammer and hit her other hand causing another painful cracking sound to be heard. Emily screamed out and began to cuss at the man. "What's that? You want more?"

Emily looked down at herself, her eyes closed tight. JJ wanted to scream, she wanted to shoot him. She wanted –needed- him to stop! More tears began flowing down from her eyes.

"Do you want more?" the man asked as his mouth seemed to appear, a deranged smile plastering his face.

Emily didn't answer, choosing instead to keep her head down. Tears dripping on her lap, blood dripping from her hands onto the floor.

"I said, do you want more?"

*WHACK!* another hit to her fingers causing them to break, followed by a cry from the brunette.

"Answer me!"

"EMILY!" JJ tried to scream. "STOP LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE!" She tried again, though her screams only echoed in her head.

"JJ!" The blonde heard her name being called from somewhere distant, but she couldn't take her attention off of Emily.

"If you don't appreciate the attention I'm giving you, I'll give it to the blonde. I'll bet she's eager. "

"Do it!" A laugh was heard behind JJ, who was still frozen in place. It was another faceless man with the same deranged smile.

"Alri-" Emily was cut off by a sob, her voice painfully cracked. "Me, I-I want the attention. Give it to me, give-give me all of it..." Emily slowly looked up, shaken. "All of your attention." She took a deep agonizing breath as a taunting smile formed on her face. "Because I doubt you're man enough to."

Everything happened too fast. He pulled her out of the chair, her hands ripping from being attached to the chair. Screams of agonizing pain ripped from Emily's throat. The man was already lying on top of Emily, using the knife to cut off her clothes.

"JJ, wake up." Someone spoke loudly against her ear.

JJ watched; she tried to jerk her hands but her body just stayed where it was. She felt someone grabbing at her wrist, shaking her. She watched as Emily struggled against the man.

"JJ!" He shook her again.

"JJ! You're dreaming. Wake up!"

"GET OFF OF HER!" JJ Finally spoke out as she tried to jerk herself from her spot.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"GET OFF OF HER!" JJ jerked up from her seat throwing herself into Morgan, who quickly wrapped her into a tight hug.

"He doesn't have her, Jennifer. She's safe. She's safe!" Morgan assured her worriedly. "Calm down!" he urged the blonde when she started to struggle.

"Let me go!" JJ yelled as she pushed Morgan from her. Morgan looked towards Garcia who quickly moved in front of JJ, grabbing both of her hands.

"Sweetie... hey! You're both safe. You need to calm down, please." Garcia begged as she looked at JJ who was bursting into tears.

"He has her... He-he has her... They have her!" JJ tried to jerk her hands from Garcia.

"No. You're both safe now. Sweetie, you're safe and Emily's safe." Garcia frowned as she pulled the blonde, who stopped trying to jerk her hands from her, into a hug. "JJ, look. Emily's safe. You were just dreaming, honey."

"It- it felt so real. They had her... I-I...they..."

"I know," Garcia frowned as she held JJ. "I know, honey. But everything is okay now. You're both safe, and Morgan and I will not, we will _not, _let anything happen to either of you. You hear me?" Garcia leaned back a little to look at the crying blonde, who just nodded.

Morgan watched, frowning slightly as he looked over to Emily. Seeing she was still asleep, he quickly moved to the side, pushing the chairs closer to the two who were standing there hugging. Garcia slowly led JJ to sit.

"I'm going to go find something better so you can lie down. I don't care if I have to buy a bed!" Morgan exclaimed as he looked towards JJ before quickly leaving the room.

"Y-you don't..." JJ started.

"Quiet," Garcia interrupted as she sat in front of JJ, still holding onto her hand while the other was placed around her stomach. She noticed a painful wince on the younger woman's face. "You're in pain. You need to lie down. We can't have you sitting up."

"Penelope," JJ cried, moving her hand to wipe the tears that started to fall again. "I'm scared."

"I know, sweetheart." Garcia looked at her and frowned slightly, holding back her own tears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it was shortish. I am sorry for that, I hope it wasn't boring or anythin and you enjoyed it. Really busy with IRL stuff but i will start trying to get more writing time in there! I'm trying my best to make this more interresting! and i hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Thanks for those who are still sticking around for the story much love, Espi! :)**

**:) BETA'd by Salem Navy**

**She's great! **

**Please leave a Review with your Thoughts, Questions or Suggestions. Anything! i love them! (Cept for mean ones but._. that's okay its your opinions ;O)**

**Enjoy! :) Thanks again Salem Navy, You're awesome! :)**


End file.
